The Dark Wanderer
by Fina2k
Summary: Vyse is in love, but when he loses her. He goes on his own personal journey to try and find out what happened to her. The secrets of the black civiliation are reveled and It is then he realises just how important friendships are. 8TH CHAP UP. PLEASE R
1. Heroes of Arcadia

Chapter 1  
  
Heroes of Arcadia  
  
On the deck of the Delphinus.  
  
"It's over" called Aika to Vyse, Fina and Enrique, a smile rising on her upon her face.  
  
"Yes, it is" whispered Fina hiding her face from her friends, a tear pricking her emerald eyes as she stared over at the silver moon.  
  
Enrique smiled in relief that the day had ended well on their part.  
  
"We defeated Zelos" cheered Vyse giving Aika a hi-five.  
  
"What is that" yelled Enrique, but before Vyse, Aika and Fina could look up the Delphinus shook vigorously as a large silver sphere hit the metal framework of the deck leaving a large crater in it.  
  
The sphere morphed into a twisted silver figure with long arms but no legs were present. It seemed to just hover above the ground. It turned around to face them and all four of them were shocked to see Ramirez' crippled body welded into it.  
  
"Ramirez?!" Vyse yelled, anger displayed all over his face, his muscles flinched as he reached for his cutlasses.  
  
"Wrong again Rogue, I am the almighty Zelos. I am no longer the one you call Ramirez. He sacrificed himself to awaken me" Ramirez smiled, although it had somewhat become more bitter causing a shiver to flow up Vyse' spine. Drawing a shimmering silver blade from Ramirez' sheath and pointing it towards Vyse Zelos called in an eerie voice "Prepare to fight rogue."  
  
"Bring it on" Vyse' responded as he drew forth his Volrik blade and cutlass and pointing them towards Ramirez' unearthly body.  
  
"Your confidence will be your downfall," came Zelos cold hearted reply, "but it will just make it more pleasurable for me to see your lifeless corpse lay at my feet."  
  
"Are you gonna make the first move or shall I?" roared Vyse, unable to control his anger any longer.  
  
Ramirez chuckled, with an eerie look on his face as he raised his head to stare Vyse eye to eye... "Now you shall feel the wrath of Zelos! You shall suffer for all eternity!!! Zelos will feast on your souls!"  
  
And with that Ramirez turned to face Fina and yelled "hargh, come to me Fina, come to the dark side. Silver Nightmare" Fina looked horrified by what he had just said so much that she did not see the strings that ran along the floor of the ship, coming towards her.  
  
Her body became taught as the strings took effect on her body and she was cast into darkness only to return to the deck of the Delphinus but the loving features on her face had faded. She turned to face Vyse who was looking towards her and cast 'Lunar Glyph' pressuring his body into stone. He called out to her his arm extended before he gave into the spells power.  
  
"Fina snap out of it!" yelled Aika across the deck "Ramirez is only using you!"  
  
The attack wore off and Fina stood her eyes cast upon what she had been ordered to do. She quickly regained her thoughts telling herself it was not her fault Ramirez who had used her body to hurt the others; there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
But one thing she could do was heal Vyse, quickly before Ramirez noticed that she had recovered she cast 'Curia' on her friend. Vyse collapsed to the floor trying to get his breath Fina knelt down and helped him up.  
  
"Good to have you back," he whispered smiling up at her.  
  
Vyse got up onto his feet and the two exchanged smiles before Vyse turned his concentration to Ramirez who was busy fighting Enrique and Aika. He stood behind him and yelled "Let this end!"  
  
Ramirez was quickly alerted by Vyse voice and turned to face him. But it was too late Vyse had already begun to attack with 'Pirates Wrath'. All Ramirez could do was roar in agony as he felt the immense pain rack his body as the Blue Rogue's blades pierced his body in swift precision. He could not believe the speed in which he attacked and there was no way he could counter it.  
  
Aika seeing that the group was injured from Ramirez' previous attacks quickly cast 'Sacrum' on the group whilst Enrique pulled an 'Aura of Valour' out of his pockets and cast it above his head.  
  
Vyse upon realizing this called "Now's are chance to strike whilst he's down." Quickly the four stood in the four compass points around Ramirez' paining body, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
"Prophecy" called Vyse "In dire need" he yelled casting his blade into the middle of the four over Ramirez' body.  
  
"We call fourth" came Aika's triumphant reply as she cast her boomerang into the centre, next to Vyse'.  
  
"The power" replied Enrique in a much more subtle tone as he placed his sword next to the two childhood companions' weapons.  
  
"Of the ancients" called Fina a serious look upon her brow as she guided Cupil to join the others possessions that were cast upwards above Ramirez.  
  
"To battle our foe" called Vyse a bright emerging at the peak of their weapons.  
  
Their bodies began to head towards the Silver moon leading the attack was Enrique who was followed closely by the two girls and finally by Vyse who had been demoted to stay in last for this certain part of the attack. Their bodies broke down into concentrated forms of light and embodied themselves in the silver moon which was now under their command. The ground began to rumble as the moon headed towards the Delphinus on a collision course. Ramirez' could only stare in horror as he saw the gigantic moon heading towards him, there was no way to escape this attack, for its radius was just too big.  
  
A source of pure light engulfed Ramirez body, he screamed in pain until it suddenly halted and the sound was not again heard. The four separated their bodies from the silver moon as it headed back into the sky, and returned to the deck of the Delphinus which had surprisingly not been in any way damaged by the attack.  
  
All that remained of Ramirez and Zelos was the crater that they had made earlier and a small silver crystal that lay helplessly on the floor of the deck.  
  
"It's finally over" murmured Fina; the four of them were now joined by Gilder and Drachma who had watched the assault from the bridge.  
  
Vyse walked over to the small silver crystal and picked it up he held it in the palm of his hand and turned to face Fina and said.  
  
"Fina, Ramirez lived in the skies and died in the skies," he smiled and continued to say "We sailors. when one of us dies it is customary to return the body to the sky. Would you mind if we did the same for Ramirez?"  
  
Fina smiled at Vyse and nodded.  
  
"No, please go ahead."  
  
Vyse walked to the side of the deck and looked down at the small crystal in his hand and said "Ramirez may you rest in peace."  
  
And with that Vyse threw the stone over the edge of the Delphinus, the small stone jingling as it escaped out of his grasp and made its way out towards the sky.  
  
The crews' attention was diverted when the large rumbling sounds of Soltis breaking up caught their attention. The continent began to slowly make its way back into the deep sky of which it had come from.  
  
The Delphinus hovered above the wreckage and watched it as it fell into the grasp of eternal darkness once more. Fina clutched onto the bars of the ship and watched her ancestors' home sink below the clouds. "Soltis! It's gone," whispered Aika as she and Vyse moved closer towards Fina.  
  
Fina closed her eyes and tears began to prick her delicate eyes as she whispered.  
  
"Goodbye Ramirez.." The wind gently blowing in her face.  
  
The trio looked down at the vortex until Aika turned around and alerted their attention.  
  
"Well what's next.?" she asked smiling at the others "We've already sailed around the world. and there's no use for the moon crystals anymore."  
  
Vyse smiled at what she had said and replied:  
  
"Since when did we need a reason to sail Aika? We're still young. Who knows what kind of trouble we can still get ourselves into?"  
  
Aika placed her elbow on Vyse shoulder grinning, saying:  
  
"Hahaha so Captain Vyse. where do we go from here?" she said nudging him slightly.  
  
Fina cleared her throat and the two stared at her expectantly.  
  
"Vyse, Aika" she muttered "I have something to ask of you both."  
  
She smiled and looked up blushing slightly.  
  
"I would be honored if you would let me continue to sail with you."  
  
Vyse looked at her and smiled.  
  
"We wouldn't have it any other way." he admitted...  
  
Aika leaped towards Fina her arms open and hugged her tightly before they joined hands and lifted them up to reach each others face, and Aika blurted:  
  
"Of course you can sail with us Fina!!!"  
  
"Thank you," replied Fina nodding and smiling at her friend.  
  
Gilder then Interrupted with a wry smile on his face.  
  
"Well, well. it's all so touching."  
  
Aika and Fina turned to face them one hand still clasped in each others grasp.  
  
"Why don't you all come with us?" asked Aika. Gilder grinned sheepishly, "doesn't sound like such a bad idea, but I should probably return to my ship. My men are probably going crazy without me." A cheeky grin still on his face. "I'll return to the Claudia and continue my search for," he paused, "the good life."  
  
Drachma then said "I've decided I want to be a fisherman again, I want to live my life in peace out of respect for Jack.. and for Rhaknam.  
  
Vyse turned to face the Valuan Prince and said "So Enrique what do you want to do?"  
  
Enrique placed his hand across his chest and lent slightly forward and said "I must return to Valua, someone needs to organize the survivors and start rebuilding," a smile perched on his face.  
  
The trio nodded at the requests of their allies and Vyse said still smiling.  
  
"I understand.. Good luck everyone!"  
  
A familiar voice belonging to Daigo called.  
  
"Hey what about us?"  
  
The trio looked up to see the fleet of ships under Vyse' control.  
  
A feminine voice from the Primrose then called:  
  
"Yes, what about us? Aren't we your friends, too? Why should they get all the attention?"  
  
Centime stood at the lookout tower of the Iron Clad. He smiled and said,  
  
"Clara please, we just saved the World together. can't you just enjoy the moment?"  
  
Captain Dyne on board the Albatross II turned to face Vyse and said,  
  
"Son I be honored if you called me Dad from now on."  
  
Gordo interrupted as he sat in his ship in front of the dining table.  
  
"Hey where can we get some food around here?"  
  
Baltor on board the Blackbeard II laughed in agreement with Gordo,  
  
"Aye! The big guy has a point! I think this calls for a party!"  
  
Back on the deck of Delphinus' Vyse said laughing.  
  
"Hahaha, I never thought I'd agree with Baltor." Vyse laughed.  
  
And with that Vyse lifted his hand, a serious look upon his face as he yelled smiling.  
  
"Alright everyone back to Crescent Isle for the biggest feast in history!"  
  
"Aye, Aye!" came the overwhelming reply.  
  
All of the fleet headed northeast to Crescent Isle, the Delphinus leading it, as they headed toward the sunset.  
  
The next morning it was a beautiful day on Crescent Isle for a wedding. Moegi and Enrique exchanged vows. Two weeks past and the world slowly begun to get itself back on its feet, giving hope to the people of it to keep going. All was peaceful above the clouds, friends were reunited, cities were rebuilt and hearts were mended.  
  
*******  
  
But underneath the white clouds in the land where light cannot reach the sleeping continent of Soltis, an unearthly being and its host slowly began to regain their strength. The host despising what he had become. Pain struck their bodies once more and the being bellowed out "LUNA!!" in a deathly voice holding its silver arm in the air, fist clenched, as he screamed in agony as he was again struck a murderous blow, and flopped over unconscious. 


	2. A New Crew an Old Memory

Chapter 2  
  
A New Crew an Old Memory.  
  
10 months later-  
  
"Vyse, VYSE wake up" yelled Aika through the communications pipe on the bridge of the Delphinus, as Fina had refused to yell down the pipe that lead across the entire ship let alone the captains room which was currently occupied by a half asleep Vyse. "Vyse" called Aika again "we need you on the bridge as soon as possible, OK."  
  
Hearing this Vyse quickly got out of bed and got dressed in his usual get up as quickly as he could, but falling over several times and cursing in the process. From this the door of the captain's room swung open and Vyse began the short trek to the bridge of the Delphinus.  
  
Moments later Vyse appeared on the bridge ready as ever to continue his job as captain of this spectacular ship.  
  
"'Bout time," Aika grumbled in a sarcastic voice, although her face was deeply buried in the weapons console - a place which she had occupied for over a good year now.  
  
Aika was wearing here usual yellow uniform with her favorite pair of black shorts which Vyse' mother had given to her before their big adventure with Fina to find all of the 6 moon crystals. The only difference to her was she had gotten rid of the two platted pig tails that emphasized the shape of her head, and now lets her ginger hair drape freely round her solders and upper torso.  
  
"Good morning Vyse. I see you slept well," regarded Fina from the communications console which she has taken permanent occupation over since the day the trio and Enrique escaped from Valua in the Delphinus a few months ago.  
  
Fina' outfit had changed since her leap into piracy - she now dressed like one but without losing the traditional silvite look which she had kept with her since birth. She wore a white skirt (that she had constantly shortened) that now draped just below her knees; with this she wore her traditional silvite ankle boots with white tights. On top she wore a dark blue T shirt that emphasized her status as a blue rogue - this top only covered her chest and therefore had left her stomach and hips revealed. Over the top of this she wore a sleeveless white waist coat with her arms covered by a pair of white sleeves which draped around her wrists, which sometimes aggravated her.  
  
"Like a log, thank you Fina," replied Vyse with a smile on his face.  
  
The Delphinus carried on with its voyages across the skies of many memories, old and new, good and bad. The trio would regularly reflect and talk about the good times they experienced since the day they first met Fina.  
  
"What was it you needed me for any way Aika?" the smile starting to fade from his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Vyse! I get you out of bed and then don't tell you the reason why," said Aika a little embarrassed but still a smile rested on her face.  
  
"Vyse," said Fina "We are being followed by Baltors ship the Blackbeard 3."  
  
"What should we do? Board him and have some fun or beat him the old fashioned way using the Delphinus?" said Aika eagerly, peering into Vyse' chestnut brown eyes.  
  
"I can tell by the way that you said that and the look you're giving me that you really want to raid his ship and do some looting." Came Vyse' reply, "But to tell you the truth, Aika, I really want to get home right now, but one thing - I will promise you if Baltor hassles us again we will raid his ship, is that OK with you Aika?" His grin begging to focus on her as the words trickled out of his mouth. "Alright Vyse, I'll go with you this time, but you'd better not break your word OK?" came her sarcastic reply.  
  
"I promise," said Vyse with a cheeky smile on his face.  
  
"Alright then, Khaz (the ships new helmsman at the age of 12 who is very talented for his age) turn us around to face the Blackbeard 3!"  
  
"Aye! Aye! Captain!" came is joyful reply  
  
And with that the Delphinus began to quickly turn 180 degrees starboard to face the Blackbeard.  
  
*******  
  
"Sir!" called one of Baltor crew, "the Delphinus is now in range of our cannons, should we fire now?"  
  
"Yes," then we'll have the upper hand," thought Baltor "all hands to battle stations! Immediately and commence attack."  
  
And with that a roar of cannon fire came hurtling towards the Delphinus at an astonishing rate, colliding with the fortified hull, only to produce mere black skid marks upon the surface of the ships hull. In rebellion the power of the Delphinus' cannons was unleashed upon the Blackbeard 3 causing devastating results. The wooden ship had quickly set on fire and to no one's surprise onboard the small rickety ship began to retreat.  
  
"Curse you Vyse!" bellowed Baltor in a fit of rage "I swear I will beat you, no matter how long it takes! Soon your head will rest upon my wall!" but only after I've tortured you for disgracing me as a black pirate."  
  
*******  
  
"Well its looks like its back to Crescent Island then," let out Vyse in a triumphant yawn. "Baltor will be back and we'll be waiting won't we!" he waited for a reply.  
  
"We always are!" called Aika staring at Vyse.  
  
"Shall we head home, Vyse?" said Fina from the communications console.  
  
"You heard Fina, Khaz lets head home." ordered Vyse staring directly at Fina who blushed slightly before turning her head back towards the console.  
  
"Aye, Aye!" came Khaz' reply.  
  
"Crescent Isle, here we come!" Yelled Vyse in accordance to the plan.  
  
"Yeah!" replied Aika her arm raised in the air.  
  
The Delphinus engines started up yet again and headed towards Crescent Isle. Every one was glad to be returning home.  
  
*******  
  
Back at Crescent Isle Anna the new messenger was waiting for them as well as Kirala and Pow - who were two members of the old crew of the Delphinus who stayed behind after the war while the others went off to live the rest of their lives. Anna was around the age of 11 and had become very fond of Khaz who played hard to get even though it was pretty obvious he liked her as well.  
  
Most of the crew headed towards the tavern while Fina, Aika and Vyse waited behind to talk to Anna.  
  
"Captain Vyse, Miss Fina and Miss Aika, I received a message from Hans and Urala in Horteka who wanted to invite you and your crew to celebrate their wedding anniversary with them in Horteka next week." She said calmly "shall I tell them you accept their invitation?"  
  
"Oh can we go please, Vyse?" said Aika eagerly.  
  
"It would be lovely to see to see them again as well as Merida, Tikatika, and Centime and of course Horteka itself, I can't believe our luck!" said Fina, a slight tear in her eye which she quickly rubbed away.  
  
"But remember we need to get the rest of the crew to run the Delphinus properly before we can even think about making the trip to Horteka. We don't even have an engineer at the moment." replied Vyse with a slight concern trembling in his voice "I don't want to endanger the lives of the crew we have so far."  
  
"Vyse I have an idea" said Fina "Why don't we rest up tonight and tomorrow we head towards Nasrad and recruit the crew that we need to make the journey towards Horteka?"  
  
"Fina's right Vyse! We could get the crew we need tomorrow and then head for Horteka a few days later and still arrive on time for the party." Said Aika eagerly.  
  
"Both of you are right" said Vyse "Anna tell Hans and Urala that we accept their invitation."  
  
"Yay!" bellowed Aika.  
  
"Aye, Aye Captain!" replied Anna.  
  
"Thank you Vyse," said Fina softly.  
  
*******  
  
Mornings on Crescent Isle were always warm thanks to the red moon. The morning light pierced through Fina's bedroom window. As the light hit her face Cupil began to squeak gently down her ear. To Fina it was comforting to hear her friend's voice gently ease her out of her fatigue; to her like a soothing alarm clock that was there for each morning. Slowly she sat up in bed of which the Cupil let out another squeak before he began to float around her head. She eased herself out of her bed and took a good long look in the mirror, as she remembered the evening she had spent with Vyse staring up at the stars.  
  
That was the night they exchanged their feelings for each other, the emotions; the things that she felt that night were unlike any other. She thought that passion alone would keep them together forever. But it did not last each day in to their relationship the two became much more wary about each other's actions and slowly became suspicious of what happened behind closed doors, behind each others backs. Fina turned to Aika - her best friend, for she had known Vyse literally all her life and therefore knew him best.  
  
"What should I do Aika?" she bellowed the tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Fina, do what your heart tells you." replied Aika in a concerned voice.  
  
"I don't know what my heart wants," Fina whispered on Aika' shoulder. "I want us to stay friends no matter, what I don't want to lose our friendship even if it means.." Fina began to cry even harder her tears drowning out her eyes.  
  
Coming back out of her memory she remembered well we're still friends aren't we she thought to herself, it's just made us stronger "what was it Vyse said the night we broke up "whatever doesn't kill us will make us stronger" and he was right. Fina still had feelings for Vyse, but they were in no way near to what she had felt the night they shared their first kiss.  
  
She smiled to herself and as she got changed and emerged from her room with Cupil not far behind, to find Aika waiting for her.  
  
"You ready to go Fina?" said Aika.  
  
"Yes thank you Aika, but why were you waiting?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"No reason I was really admiring the view before we left for Nasrad but since I saw you I thought it would be nice to have some company, don't ya think Fina?"  
  
"Yes it's always nice to have someone with you" her mind drifting back to that evening with Vyse.  
  
"Aika, I've just got to ask you - do you still have feelings for Vyse?" asked Fina.  
  
Aika looked at her friend startled form a moment "Well I suppose I still do Fina, but I really haven't thought of Vyse that way for a while." She then added "I just want us all to be happy."  
  
The two silently walked into the underground of Crescent Isle where Vyse was commanding some of the crew.  
  
"Hey Vyse!" called Aika running towards him.  
  
"Hey you two!" he replied.  
  
"Morning Vyse," said Fina walking towards the two.  
  
"You both ready?" he asked.  
  
"Always are," said Aika putting her arm around Fina and answering for them both.  
  
"OK let's go." said Vyse leading the two on to the Delphinus.  
  
The Delphinus had already began to take off on Vyse's command, as the trio entered the bridge the Delphinus they had already left Crescent Isle and were on their way towards Nasrad, which was only took 4 hours to reach in the Delphinus (because of it's powerful engines), instead of the usual 6 hour journey which a normal merchant ship would take to reach Nasrad from Crescent Isle.  
  
********  
  
When they arrived at Nasrad the trio departed from the Delphinus and stood in a small huddle on the docks.  
  
"Right, Fina and Aika." said Vyse letting out a yawn "what crew members do we require?"  
  
"Well Vyse," responded Fina "I did a survey on the ship yesterday and found that we need another cook, 2 engineers at least, another lookout, a delegate, 2 gunners and another helmsman."  
  
"Whoa!" replied Aika "that's a few more than I expected."  
  
"Well we'd better split up to get all 8, you two search around town and I'll go to the sailor's guild we'll report at the main fountain at lunchtime OK!"  
  
"Aye Aye!" replied Aika and Fina.  
  
Aika and Fina went on ahead, Vyse knew they'd keep stopping at all the stalls so that's why he'd decided to go to the sailor's guild by himself and let the other two browse around town.  
  
By this time Vyse had entered through the main arch and was currently walking towards the sailor's guild.  
  
Not much has changed he thought to himself there are just more market stalls than before. Not surprising though after the Bazaar was destroyed in the war. After being harassed by several salesmen Vyse finally made it to the sailor's guild, he turned the handle and went inside and the continued up the stairs and lent against the counter.  
  
A bearded man in his early 30's appeared from below the counter and said. "Your Vyse the Legend aren't you?! It's an honor to have you in my guild!" he exclaimed eagerly.  
  
"Thanks," replied Vyse, "I was wondering can I see the available crew list please?"  
  
"Certainly!" said the guild master, as he disappeared under the counter only to emerge several seconds later with a large scroll which he passed to Vyse.  
  
"Thanks," said Vyse opening the scroll and peering down at the skills. Using a piece of paper he found further down the counter and jotted down the names of people who could fill the positions needed on Delphinus until he came down to 'Helmsman' and peered through the names until he came to the name 'Siobhan' and had realized he had seen that name several times before on the list.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" called Vyse.  
  
"Yes Mr. Vyse?" replied the guild master.  
  
"I've noticed that one name has cropped up several times on the list," said Vyse looking quite confused "is it two people with the same name."  
  
"Oh you mean Siobhan?" he replied "no, no she's just very talented in the ways of sailing. I don't know where she picked up all these skills or if it's just a gift of hers." "Its quite unusual too find a young lady skilled in engineering, being able too fly a ship whilst still being able to cook well, don't you think Mr. Vyse."  
  
"It sure is!" replied Vyse still looking slightly confused, "If it's alright I'd like to interview her, you know, to check her skills over" said Vyse, a little eagerness clear in his voice.  
  
"Sure it is." replied the guild master, "Hey Pip" called the guild master indicating to a small boy in the corner of the room "Go fetch Siobhan will ya?"  
  
"Yes sir" replied Pip a smile creeping up his face as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"He'll be back in a few minutes, so is there anyone you'd like to hire Mr. Vyse" asked the guild master.  
  
"Yes just these" said Vyse pushing the piece of paper towards him over the counter.  
  
"Alright then" answered the guild master, putting the piece of paper they'll be ready in about 3 hour's time; they'll head to the docks then, alright." "Yes thanks," replied Vyse. Moving towards the seating are which was located in the corner of the room where Pip had been standing. He sat down with his arms spread behind widely behind the seat. This area was specifically used for Captains to interview applicants for their crew. The thought of being Captain of his own ship still made a smile creep up his face as he thought of the day he'd been asked to become Captain of the Delphinus almost a year ago now.  
  
A few moments' later Vyse thoughts were interrupted by the opening and closing of the door downstairs and a faint patter of footsteps coming up the stairs. Pip emerged from the top of the stairs and ran towards the guild master who had stepped out from behind the counter and headed towards the top of the stairs.  
  
"Vyse I'd proudly like to introduce you, Siobhan!" said the guild master with a smile on his face.  
  
And with that a young woman emerged from the stairway; Vyse upon seeing her immediately jumped on to his feet, and watched as she clambered up the stairs eagerly. She was young - around the age of 17, she had long brown hair which she let flow down to her waist freely, a white bandanna held her hair from dwelling upon her face, but she had two small partings of hair from the front of her parting drape freely down her face. Her eyes complimented her hair beautifully, they were a lovely hazel green color, a color which Vyse hadn't seen before, and her large black pupils were the kind which anyone drown in at will. Her cream complexion matched Finas' and also complimented her other features. She had lovely pale red lips which looked untouched by anyone.  
  
She wore a black t-shirt which hid her upper arms completely from sight. A large white handkerchief was placed around her shoulder with a neat tie at the front, on her lower arms she wore a pair of white cuffs, held on with a brown leather strap. Along white skirt with a slit partly up one side dangled around her waist held up with a small brown leather belt. She also wore a pair of brown leather ankle boots with a pair of white socks curled over to reach them.  
  
Vyse looked shocked by what he saw - several emotions running through him and only some he had felt before, but he could pin point when.  
  
"So you're Vyse the Legend? My name is Siobhan," she said while bowing gracefully to him.  
  
"Yes, and I'm very pleased to meet you Siobhan" he said while copying her graceful bow. Siobhan blushed slightly at this before asking. "Do you still Captain the Delphinus Mr. Vyse?"  
  
"Yes I do" said Vyse "and there's no need to be so formal you can just call me Vyse."  
  
"OK .Vyse," she said blushing again.  
  
"Well you'd better start this interview you two" said the guild master.  
  
"Yes your right," said Vyse, who indicated the seat opposite him to Siobhan.  
  
"Right Siobhan, which positions would you be able to take up on board my ship?" asked Vyse.  
  
"Well Vyse I'm an alright cook but you might be finding someone more professional to fill that position."  
  
"OK, what else?" asked Vyse eagerly.  
  
"Well I'm a good engineer, but I really don't have any proof to back this up except for my word. I have also been the helmsman on several merchant ships traveling between Nasr and Valua."  
  
"Well Siobhan you're well overqualified to come on the Delphinus I'd like to take you on as my 2nd helmsman, my 3rd engineer, and reserve cook so your position on the ship would be to stay on the bridge, OK?" said Vyse a smile creeping up on his face.  
  
"Really, wow, thank you Vyse!" Siobhan exclaimed, taking Vyse' hand in both of hers and began to shake it vigorously. 


	3. The Trip to Horteka

Chapter 3  
  
The Trip to Horteka  
  
Aika and Fina had been waiting at the central fountain for quite a while and Aika was becoming more and more impatient.  
  
"What the heck is Vyse up to?" bellowed Aika taping her foot more and more rapidly on the floor.  
  
"Calm down Aika, I'm sure Vyse has a reason for being late," replied Fina putting her arm around Aika.  
  
"I know Fina, but it just annoys me to say the least especially as he always says I have a problem with time and then he goes and does something like this!" countered Aika turning around to face Fina.  
  
"Hey who's that coming out of the sailor's guild? It's not Vyse that's for sure! It's a girl!" said Fina pointing towards a young lady with long brown hair.  
  
"Where?" called Aika sharply turning around to face the direction of which Fina was pointing.  
  
"Hey guys," called Vyse running towards them "Sorry I'm late I was interviewing someone."  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be a girl that you interviewed at all would it Vyse?" said Aika with sarcastic look on her face.  
  
"Yes, why'd you ask Aika?" said Vyse looking very confused.  
  
"Well for one we saw a girl running out of the sailor's guild blushing and giggling to herself," said Aika the sarcastic grin still upon her face while her face closed in on Vyse'. "And for two you're blushing like MAD Vyse!"  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Vyse at the top of his voice? He quickly turned his head away from Aika and Fina who were now having fits of giggles, and; looked into the fountain to see his reflection. He wasn't blushing at all the two had tricked him. "You two are both wrong I'm not blushing at all" he yelled as he turned away from the pair, as they were still rolling about all over the floor. Vyse decided he'd lost this round and walked off into the crowd as not to be seen by the giggling pair.  
  
*******  
  
Vyse wondered around the stalls looking for a souvenir of his visit too Nasrad, he had seen various things that he liked but none of them had persuaded him to buy them. He came to the last row of stalls and noticed that on one of them lay a very beautiful necklace - it had a wonderful silver moon stone (or at least he thought it was, it might have been a silver diamond) for a pendant. The moon stone had been wrapped in black string so it could be worn around the neck properly. Vyse liked the look of the necklace and thought it might make a good gift for someone later on in life.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" asked Vyse indicating to the Nasr merchant.  
  
"Yes sir is their something you'd like to buy?" replied the merchant smiling at Vyse.  
  
"Yes how much for the necklace?" asked Vyse.  
  
"Ah you wish to purchase the silver moon stone necklace so there is someone special in your life at the moment." The merchant replied.  
  
"Why'd you say that?" asked a confuse Vyse.  
  
"Silver moon stones are known as the lover's stone - they are regularly found in mid ocean but around here they are very rare," answered the merchant.  
  
"So any way," said Vyse trying to get off the subject "how much is it?"  
  
"For you young one I will make it 5000 gold"  
  
Not wanting to argue with the old merchant and thinking that it was quite a fair price he replied "Sold," reaching into his pockets Vyse fetched out several large gold coins and handed them to the merchant. The merchant in return passed the necklace to Vyse and said.  
  
"May the red moon watch over you young legend, and may it light your path in the future."  
  
*******  
  
The guild master had been true to his word, and as Vyse looked upon his new crew he scanned around the small crowd to make sure there were right number of people within it, he realized there was one missing. Several small boats from the Delphinus had been docked around where the new additions to the crew were standing. Still clutching the necklace and lost in thought of what the merchant had told him, Vyse was startled when a feminine voice came from behind him.  
  
"Hi Vyse!"  
  
Vyse quickly turned around to find the missing person he had been looking for standing right behind him.  
  
"Hi Siobhan," he said smiling, "you startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry Vyse I didn't mean too," Siobhan replied turning her head towards the ground.  
  
"No need to apologize Siobhan, like you said you didn't mean too," replied Vyse in a comforting voice.  
  
"Thank you Vyse," she replied in a gentle voice peering into his chestnut eyes.  
  
"Anyway we'd better get to the welcome party." He replied breaking the gaze.  
  
"Welcome Party?" replied Siobhan looking confused.  
  
"You've never had a welcome party on any of your other ships before?" said Vyse turning back to Siobhan looking very shocked.  
  
"um... no." she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Well all we do at a welcome party is let people introduce themselves to other members of the crew so everyone gets to know each other," replied Vyse.  
  
"Well it seems easy enough," replied Siobhan.  
  
"Come on then let's get to the party!" indicated Vyse at the moving crew.  
  
"OK" said Siobhan as she followed Vyse on to the Delphinus and loading her luggage onto the ship.  
  
*******  
  
The party had started really well - everyone had been introduced except for Aika and Fina who trailed in late to the party. They both made their way over to Vyse who was standing in the corner of the gallery talking to some of the new crew members. Now standing just behind him Fina said:  
  
"Um.. Excuse me Captain Vyse,"  
  
The men Vyse had been talking too carried on their conversation without him so Vyse turned around to face the pair and before he could say anything Aika said:  
  
"Hi Vyse were sorry for what we said earlier we didn't mean any harm," holding on to her arm.  
  
"It's OK you two but you did catch me off guard," said Vyse smiling at the two.  
  
Aika and Fina giggled slightly until they caught sight of the young lady they had seen earlier on.  
  
"Who is that Vyse" asked Fina eagerly  
  
"Oh that's Siobhan - she's a new addition to our crew" answered Vyse indicating her to Aika who wasn't sure where to look.  
  
"Hey that's the girl we saw earlier who had just left the sailors guild before you Vyse, she ran off blushing and giggling like a little kid." said Aika looking down upon the girl in front of them. A small frown of disapproval appeared on the face  
  
"Hey isn't that what you and Fina were doing a little bit earlier in front of the fountain Aika?" replied Vyse letting a cheeky grin escape him. "Cut her a bit of slack OK Aika?"  
  
Ignoring Vyse's response, Aika turned around to face Fina. The two began a usual conversation, but Vyse didn't stand around to listen to what it was about. He began to walk over to Siobhan who was currently sitting on one of chairs that were situated around the outside of the room.  
  
"How's the party been so far for you then Siobhan?" he said introducing himself.  
  
She looked up to see Vyse sitting down next to her and replied "It's been great Vyse, but I haven't met everyone yet, I've just to talk those two over there" she said indicating the exact position of Aika and Fina with her hand.  
  
"Well then, let's go introduce you to them," said Vyse taking her by the hand and leading her towards Aika and Fina."  
  
"Aika, Fina I'd like you both to meet Siobhan," said Vyse interrupting their conversation and indicating to Siobhan using his hand.  
  
Siobhan bowed gracefully to the two with a smile on her face she said "I'm very pleased to meet you both."  
  
Aika was still not in a very good mood from what Vyse had said earlier but before she could say anything Fina turned around to face Vyse and Siobhan she smiled before saying, "It's nice to meet you to Siobhan," then turning back to face Aika.  
  
Now deciding to ignore Siobhan Aika turned her back on the pair before letting out "hmph" while crossing her arms.  
  
Siobhan looked very hurt by this response, and turned her head towards the ground and quietly whispered. "Well it was nice meeting you both," before turning her back on the trio and headed towards the gallery stairs.  
  
"Way to go Aika." said Vyse in a sarcastic and angry tone "She was only trying to be nice to you." With this Vyse turned his back on the pair and strolled after Siobhan, who was heading towards the deck.  
  
Aika turned around, unfolded her arms and thought to herself Vyse's tone was serious; this is a proper argument.t Aika wasn't sure what to do she had never had an argument with Vyse not even a single squabble since they were little kids on Pirate Isle.  
  
*******  
  
Siobhan was up on the deck of the Delphinus, her hands clutching a small wooden box as she stared longingly up at the yellow moon in the nights sky, she was unaware of Vyse presence as he entered on to the deck.  
  
"Siobhan." he called in a soft concerned voice.  
  
Startled by what she had heard she quickly turned around to see Vyse standing behind her.  
  
"Siobhan," he repeated "are you OK?" noticing a tear slide down her face.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," she whispered wiping her eyes.  
  
"Look I'm sorry for the way Aika acted; I don't know what her problem is," Vyse said gently to her and moving towards the railings where she stood. Vyse stared at her with his chestnut brown eyes, and caught sight of the small wooden box she held next to her heart.  
  
"What's that?" He asked indicating to the small wooden box.  
  
Loosening her grip on the box she turned around to face Vyse and looked up into his chestnut brown eyes and said to him softly "I feel I can trust you Vyse" placing the wooden box gently in his hands. "Open it" she whispered looking down at the box.  
  
Not sure what to expect Vyse opened the small box to reveal a small hand crafted wooden flute, he knew he had seen the design some where else before.  
  
"It's from Horteka" whispered Siobhan so quietly Vyse had trouble making out what she had said.  
  
"Horteka?" asked Vyse looking a little shocked.  
  
"Yes Horteka, the place where I was raised" replied Siobhan a faint smile on her face.  
  
"You were born in Horteka but how?" said Vyse very confused.  
  
"No I wasn't born there Vyse just raised" her smile fading "I never knew my real family or anything really about myself before I was adopted" she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Siobhan I didn't mean to upset you," he said in a concerned voice as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
The feeling of Vyse' hand on her shoulder made it even harder to hold back the tears, she could feel them flowing down her face, she used her spare hand to wipe away the tears as best as she could. Until she regained her voice the two stood there with Vyse' hand on her shoulder as they both looked up at the yellow moon.  
  
Unsure of what to do, Vyse kept his hand on Siobhan's shoulder and eventually Siobhan finally spoke up and said "I'm sorry Vyse I couldn't help but cry."  
  
"It's OK Siobhan don't worry about it," he said gently relieving his arm from her shoulder and passing her back her flute.  
  
"Thank you Vyse," she whispered "I still remember the day Merida gave it to me," a smile perching on her red face.  
  
"You knew Merida?" asked Vyse "She was an old member of my crew."  
  
"Did she dance for you and your crew Vyse?" She asked expectantly.  
  
"Yes she did," replied Vyse a little confused.  
  
"When I was little I used to play for her and she would dance along she taught me a few steps but I was no way near as good as her" the smile on her face began to grow as she said it. "One thing I never understood is how all the Hortekans wanted to mix with me but when it came to my adopted family they did not feel the same way and did not want to mix with them at all." her smile faded when she spoke these words.  
  
"Siobhan were adopted by Centime?" asked Vyse calmly.  
  
Turning to face Vyse and the wooden box held close to her heart she turned to face Vyse and looked up at him before saying "I was actually Vyse, how did you know?"  
  
"I didn't," said Vyse gently "It was just a guess," he said smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back at him, their eyes locked together.  
  
"Vyse," Siobhan spoke up breaking the silence "where exactly are we heading? you never said..."  
  
"Were going to a wedding anniversary of 2 of my old crew members," said Vyse starting to Panic.  
  
"Are you OK Vyse you seem a little on edge" came Siobhan response in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah but the party we're going to is in Horteka, Siobhan," he said a little concerned for his own safety, as he didn't know what Siobhan was capable of.  
  
"Great!" came Siobhan response "I've wanting to go see everyone ever since I left but it isn't easy when you don't have your own ship."  
  
"Really your OK with it, your not toying with me are you Siobhan?" he said in a relieved voice.  
  
"Now why would I do that Vyse?" she said winking and giggling at him.  
  
The two stood there laughing for a few minutes, until the laughter was drowned out by the engines. A few seconds the noise faded and Siobhan said.  
  
"Slight block in the engine" looking in the direction of the engines.  
  
Vyse looked confused by what she had said.  
  
She looked at him and then replied "The cause of the noise, there was a slight block in the engine.  
  
"I see. I bet Centime taught you well, then!" said Vyse starting to laugh again  
  
"He was a great man." said Siobhan a large smile on her face, "I only wish he could have taught me more," the smile fading slightly.  
  
"What do mean?" said Vyse looking directly at her.  
  
"Well before I went to Horteka I obviously been taught how to wield a blade, because I'm alright at using one, but I left my blade behind in Horteka when I left 2 years ago," she said lost in thought.  
  
"Well you can get it back when we get to Horteka in 3 days time OK?" a smile upon his face whilst he said this, "and you'll have to show me how good you are."  
  
"OK Vyse I will!" the smile still upon her face.  
  
"And you'll have to play me a tune on your flute as well," said Vyse.  
  
"Well I can play for you now if you want," she said taking the flute out the box. Vyse indicated a smile to her and leaned against the railings gazing at her as she placed the wooden flute against her rosy lips. She closed her eyes and began to play a soft tune, which Vyse had heard in on his travels. Upon hearing something like this Vyse would normally find himself plunged into deep thought, but for some unusual reason he could only find himself staring at Siobhan. Every now and then Siobhan eyes opened as she breathed gently, Vyse couldn't help but stare at her as though he was under a spell.  
  
Siobhan finished the tune on a delicate note and lowered the flute from her lips and placed the flute back in its box.  
  
"That was beautiful," said Vyse still staring at her with a smile upon his face.  
  
"Thank you Vyse," she said blushing and holding her hand up to her face.  
  
Vyse still leaning against the railings noticed a small amount of movement on the wall, and yelled "Cupil stop hiding and come out".  
  
"Cupil?" said Siobhan in deep thought.  
  
Almost instantly Cupil came out of one panels along the side of the side of the ship and floated towards him. Letting out an apologetic squeak Cupil began to float around Siobhan' head.  
  
"Hey I think he likes you Siobhan!" said Vyse smiling at her. He noticing her eyes filling up with tears. "Siobhan what's up?" he asked.  
  
"I thought it was just a dream." the tears flowing down her face as she said it.  
  
"What was a dream Siobhan?" asked Vyse.  
  
She didn't say anything instead she stared down at the floor hoping Vyse would forget what she had just said.  
  
"Hey! Siobhan?" said Vyse placing his hand on her shoulder and using his other hand to raise her face, he stared in to her eyes and smiled before saying "I thought you said you could trust me."  
  
"OK, I'll tell you Vyse but you have to promise not to tell any one?" she replied.  
  
"I promise on my honor as a blue rogue!" replied Vyse bowing to her.  
  
"I have two memories of what happened in my life before I was adopted the rest is a blank to me. The first memory I have is when I was around 4 years old and I was standing in the middle of a platform dressed in white with 'Cyprus' my blade in both of my hands, standing on the opposite side of the platform was a boy around the age 11 also dressed in white clothing with a similar looking blade to mine in his right hand. Our eyes met before we ran towards each other and clashing blades."  
  
Vyse stared at her as he began to piece together her life before she was adopted.  
  
"The second memory I have was when I was a similar age I was running around a winding path chasing after a silver ball, I slowly caught up with it and I extended my arms to try and grab it, and it turned it to silver creature with black eyes it squeaked at me, and I grabbed it taking it down to floor as I fell down. It cushioned my fall and I sat there laughing - I'd never felt happier."  
  
Siobhan clutched herself in her arms she felt a sudden flash of freezing cold surround her body until Vyse gripped her arms with his hands and she snapped out of it.  
  
"Are you OK?" he said in a very concerned voice.  
  
"I am now," she said smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back before saying "So you knew Cupil before you were adopted."  
  
"I guess so" she replied tickling Cupil stomach a he moved past her face.  
  
"Well Siobhan I guess that you're a Silvite." he said triumphantly.  
  
"A Silvite what's a Silvite?" asked Siobhan.  
  
"A Silvite is the race of people in the old world who lived under the light of the Silver moon" answered Vyse "But." he stopped in the middle of the sentence.  
  
"But what Vyse?" asked Siobhan again putting her hand on his shoulder. Vyse looked away from her gaze before saying.  
  
"In the world war almost 2 years ago the Silver Shrine where all the remaining Silvites lived crashed in to their own continent in order to destroy the evil that the continent had in it. And with that all the Silvites plummeted into deep sky. Only one other Silvite survived except for you Siobhan."  
  
"Who was that Vyse?" she said staring at him longingly.  
  
"It was Fina," he whispered "you know the girl with the marking on her forehead".  
  
Silence was his only answer so he decided to ask Siobhan another question hoping it wouldn't upset her.  
  
"Siobhan why don't you have a marking like Fina does?"  
  
"I," she paused and held her arm for comfort.  
  
"You what Siobhan?" he asked clutching her hands.  
  
Freeing one of her hands from Vyse' grip she rolled up the sleeve on one of her arms to reveal a small black 'q' shaped marking identical to one on Fina' forehead.  
  
"You definitely are a Silvite Siobhan, there is no doubt about it," said Vyse still gripping her hands. "That would also explain why the Hortekan people welcomed you, they think of the Silvites as Gods because they were able to contain the Gigas."  
  
Looking above her head Siobhan noticed Cupil had fallen asleep and smiled at him before saying to Vyse "It's getting late, I better try and get some sleep."  
  
"I agree with you there Siobhan," letting out a large yawn "can I walk you to your room?"  
  
"That would be nice," said Siobhan in agreement.  
  
*******  
  
Back at Siobhan's room Vyse stood in the hallway opposite Siobhan who was standing in the doorway to her cabin.  
  
"Vyse I just have to say thank you you've done more for me in this one evening than anyone has ever done for me in my whole life," she said taking his hands in hers.  
  
"Don't mention it Siobhan, any friend would do the same." Vyse replied.  
  
She smiled at him "You really think of me as a friend Vyse?"  
  
"Sure I do!" he said gripping her hands.  
  
"I think of you friend as well Vyse," there eyes meeting as she said it.  
  
The two stood staring into each others eyes until Vyse said "meet you for breakfast," and Siobhan quickly replied "Sure Vyse I'd love too, and you can tell me all about yourself OK?"  
  
"Yeah and you tell me some more about yourself," Vyse replied loosening his grip on her hands.  
  
"Sure," she replied letting go of his hands "Good night Vyse."  
  
"G'nite Siobhan," said Vyse moving away from the door.  
  
Siobhan smiled at him and slowly closed the cabin door behind her as she went inside. Vyse was left in the corridor with Cupil who squeaked at Vyse before heading in the opposite direction down the corridors and entering Fina's cabin via the wall. Vyse watched him disappear into the wall before heading down the corridor to the captain's cabin. 


	4. The Reunion

Chapter 4  
  
The Reunion  
  
The next morning Vyse woke up clear and refreshed, removing his white t- shirt and black shorts he had worn that night for bed, and discarding them into a pile on the floor. Placing his eye patch over his right eye and getting into his clothes, and slipping on his boots.  
  
Getting up of his bed Vyse walked towards the door and opened it, and stepped into the hallway.  
  
At this time of the morning this corridor was normally bustling with different members of the crew most of them going to breakfast others heading to work on different parts of the ship.  
  
Vyse started to walk down the corridor and noticed two femine figures coming the opposite direction of which he was heading, Vyse already thought he knew who they were quickly crossed the corridor and knocked on the door of Siobhan cabin.  
  
The door opened several moments later and Siobhan stepped into the doorway and said "Good morning Vyse I hope you slept well," a cheerful smile on her smile. Vyse instantly forgot about the two figures coming towards him and smiled back staring into hazel green eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to go Siobhan?" asked Vyse.  
  
"Yes I am" she said softly closing the door behind her and stepping into the corridor.  
  
"Well let's go then" said Vyse looking over his shoulder; the two figures had stopped in their tracks. "How did you sleep Siobhan?" he asked.  
  
"Very well thank you Vyse" she replied staring at him while the two began to walk down the corridor  
  
"Glad to hear it" he said returning the gaze with both of them smiling.  
  
*******  
  
In the gallery Vyse and Siobhan sat down at a table closest to the gallery windows they could find, the two were sat opposite each other and ate their breakfast peacefully before uttering a word to each other. Vyse after finishing his waited patiently for Siobhan to finish hers, sipping on a goblet of Mur loqua staring at Siobhan as she delicately lift her goblet which was instead filled with new world loqua. After the pair had finished the two began to talk with Vyse starting the conversation by asking Siobhan.  
  
"So Siobhan what did you want to know about me?" He said continuing to stare at her.  
  
"Everything you're willing to tell me Vyse," she replied smiling at him.  
  
"That may take a few days," said Vyse returning the smile and placing his hand behind his back.  
  
"I don't care how long it takes Vyse," she replied.  
  
Vyse told Siobhan about his childhood and what it was like growing up on Pirate Isle. Siobhan in return told him about her childhood in Horteka and how she learnt the skills she used on board ships. They shared embarrassing moments and fond memories over the next two days before the Delphinus reached Horteka, they were always together on the ship sharing something about their past discussing their hopes and dreams. Such a pleasant atmosphere surrounded the two. Neither would be happy until they knew everything about each other.  
  
*******  
  
2 Days Later on the Bridge.  
  
"Captain Vyse we've reached Ixa Taka," said Khaz turning round to face him.  
  
"Good job Khaz now turn north east to reach Horteka," instructed Vyse getting up from the Captains chair and walking towards the engineering desk where Siobhan had been positioned. She was staring out of the large bay windows at the front of the Delphinus her flute clutched close to her heart.  
  
Vyse, Aika and Fina had still not made up as they hadn't seen each other except for when they were all on duty, the rest of the time Vyse had spent with Siobhan. The two watched as Vyse moved towards the console and placed his hand on his shoulder, both of them scowling at what they saw.  
  
"How's it feel to be home Siobhan?" asked Vyse standing behind her his hand placed perfectly on her shoulder.  
  
"It feels wonderful Vyse," replied Siobhan turning to face him.  
  
Aika and Fina were listening to their conversation and discussing what had been said.  
  
"Home, what's that meant to mean Fina?" asked Aika  
  
"Siobhan must have lived in Ixa Taka for some time Aika, that would explain the wooden flute," said Fina looking towards Siobhan and Vyse.  
  
"She has to be stopped Fina if we don't do something soon we could lose Vyse for good"  
  
"Aika what should we do?" asked Fina.  
  
"Don't worry Fina I'll think of something," an evil grin stretching across her face as she said it.  
  
*******  
  
The Delphinus landed on the newly constructed Hortekan port which easily fit the monstrous ship and several other ships of smaller sizes easily. Vyse and Siobhan were the first to exit the ship and make their way up to Horteka. There was no sign of Aika and Fina leaving the ship any time soon.  
  
"Come on Vyse," called Siobhan running towards the entrance way, you gonna get beaten by a girl.  
  
"You can try but you won't win," yelled Vyse from behind picking up the pace until he was running as fast he could. Vyse was a very fast runner and quickly caught up with Siobhan. He ran up to the side of her and turned his head to face her, he smiled before taking her hand and pulling her along.  
  
"Whoa, Vyse I can't run that fast," called Siobhan with a slight amount of exhaustion in her breath. Vyse could feel her slowing down, and slowed down himself until he was behind her and whisked her off her feet before picking up his pace again. Siobhan remembered the feeling she got but from where she could not remember, she felt great joy in her heart. She smiled looking up at Vyse as he ran along; she wrapped her arms around his neck for safety. Vyse looked down at her smiling and said to her "You looked tired, so I whisked you off your feet" Siobhan laughed in a girly way and blushed slightly but it was enough for Vyse to see.  
  
"My knight in shining armor" she whispered not sure whether she wanted Vyse to hear it or not.  
  
Vyse carried on until the two where inside the entrance of Horteka village where they were greeted by several adult Hortekans.  
  
A young women said "Siobhan is that you."  
  
An older man said "Quetya has returned to us," and with that he gave her a bow before allowing another man to speak.  
  
"It is nice to see you safe young Quetya, I see the moons beauty still blesses you."  
  
"Thank you," replied Siobhan blushing slightly "It is nice to see you all safe.  
  
The young women stepped forward before saying "Your parents have been wishing for this day since you left, the day you returned deserves a celebration on it's own."  
  
A high priest emerged from the tent above them and said to them "If you seek Centime and his family for their celebration head to your home young Quetya."  
  
"Thank you all," replied Siobhan bowing to the 3 Hortekans and separately bowing to the High priest. Siobhan headed down the small slope and Vyse following closely behind her. She stopped before entering into the passageway which lead to the crash site; she stopped so suddenly that Vyse almost banged into her but drew to her side instead. Vyse saw panic in her eyes she was obviously worried about what might happen would they except her back or turn her away. Vyse took her by the hand and said "Ready," staring at her.  
  
"I am now," she replied smiling back at him. And with that the two entered the passage way which lead to Siobhan' home.  
  
*******  
  
Almost everything was how she remembered it several logs placed around an open fire which the family ate and socialized at, the washing and drying of items of clothing still took place in the same area of the land. The only major difference was that the ship was now docked instead of in the position which it had crashed before Siobhan had been adopted as well several large tables that had been set out for the new crew of the Delphinus to sit and eat at when the feast was fully prepared.  
  
She looked around to see all of her family alive and well but also noticed several guests who she had never seen before. Siobhan gave Vyse' hand a squeeze, he squeezed back and looked around to see Gilder, Clara, Centime and his wife Rebecca, Hans, Urala Enrique and Moegi who was clutching something in her arm. Vyse then noticed that Gilder was signaling him to come over.  
  
"You go Vyse have some fun" said Siobhan smiling at him, Vyse smiled back and the two lessened their grips on each others hand. Vyse made his way over to Gilder but looked over his shoulder and noticed several children running over to Siobhan. She bent down on to her knees and opened her arms and let the three young children take her in their grasp.  
  
Vyse walked over to them all and said "Hi everyone long time no see," but before any one could respond one of Centimes children who was about 8 years old came running over yelling "Mummy, Daddy, Brother Hans, Siobhan has come home."  
  
"Really Ben," called Centime startled "Where".  
  
The young boy pointed towards Siobhan who was talking to a young girl who hugged her continuously.  
  
"Rebecca, Hans come on it really is Siobhan she has returned to us at last"  
  
Rebecca and Centime ran towards Siobhan who got onto her feet at the first sight of them coming towards her. The three embraced in a hug that just showed how much they had missed each other.  
  
"Come on Urala I'd like you to meet my sister," called Hans to Urala.  
  
"It's lovely to see family reunions," said Moegi who was wearing her traditional Yatfutoman dress.  
  
A small child in Moegi' arms caught Vyse' attention. Noticing that Vyse was staring at his child Enrique said "Ah yes Vyse I'd like you to meet our daughter 'Lunar'." Lunar was asleep at this time but Enrique had asked Vyse if he would like to hold her when she woke up, Vyse had accepted this offer but had said that he didn't know how to hold a child, but Moegi said that she would show him how.  
  
The party had gotten off to a great start Rebecca, Hans and Urala had been filled Siobhan in on the events that had happened since she had left. Vyse shared stories with Gilder, Clara, Enrique and Moegi until Centime came over and changed the subject.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone but I've just realized that I haven't yet thanked Vyse for bringing my daughter home to me and my family, she means so much to us but she has already explained that she is a member of your crew now Vyse and I will not force her to make a decision between her family and a friend she holds so dear."  
  
Vyse smiled at Centime and said to him "I promise I will bring her back to see you and your family whenever she wishes Centime."  
  
"Thank you Vyse," replied Centime "with someone like you by Siobhan' side I will sleep soundly at night."  
  
"What" said Vyse realizing that he was probably blushing "no I think you're mistaken were just friends."  
  
"That was exactly what Siobhan said but her reaction was just the same as yours" replied Centime grinning towards him.  
  
"Whoa" replied Gilder "she must be something special I've never seen Vyse blush before."  
  
"Ah unrequainted love" replied Clara gripping on Gilders arm.  
  
(Gilder and Clara had become an item soon after the war and vowed to stay by each others side no matter what.)  
  
"Vyse, I have something to ask you would you like to join me and my family at the lead table for this evenings feast?" asked Centime indicating to the table at the front which was positioned horizontally instead of vertically, like all the other tables, when Siobhan. and Vyse had entered the site this morning there were only 4 seats at that table and now there were 6 placed next to each other in a horizontal line.  
  
"I'd be honored," replied Vyse.  
  
"Good," replied Centime "I will see you then Vyse," Centime turned around but before he left them totally he said "oh and Vyse if you want to find Siobhan she's in the kitchen with Rebecca," indicating to a metal hut at the top of the crash sit next to his docked ship.  
  
"Well Vyse," said Gilder crossing his arms as he spoke "I'd certainly like to meet Siobhan even if no one else does, she sounds like she's made quite an impression on you," he turned to face Gilder looking confused.  
  
"I'd like to meet her as well," said Clara smiling at Vyse.  
  
"I would as well," replied Moegi in a soft, gentle voice as not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms.  
  
"And so would I," said Enrique.  
  
"Well then I better go get her hadn't I," said Vyse smiling at everyone, he moved away from them and headed towards the metal shed. He opened the door went inside to see Siobhan on her own, she was standing next to a stove stirring what looked to Vyse like a stew he was humming some form of melody to herself a smile perched on her face.  
  
"Hey" he said gently walking towards her.  
  
He startled her and she dropped the spoon she had been stirring with, both of them knelt down to fetch it of the floor, their hands grazing as they went to collect it, Siobhan pulled her hand away and realized that Vyse was blushing, she hadn't seen him blush before and smiled realizing she was most likely to be blushing as well; and she was.  
  
"Sorry," she said as the two got up off their feet.  
  
"What for," said Vyse placing the spoon in the sink "you didn't do anything wrong," he leant against it and watched Siobhan as she got out a clean one and began to stir it again.  
  
"What is it your making Siobhan?" he asked.  
  
"Kabal stew," she replied as she turned to face him "do want to try a bit?"  
  
"Sure!" he said and moved over to the stove he lent over and took a small amount and tasted it, it tasted wonderful he had tired Kabal stew before but it had never tasted this good, he stood back up and said "it tastes great Siobhan I didn't know you were this as good cook as this."  
  
"Thank you Vyse," she replied.  
  
Vyse then said "some of my friends would like to meet you Siobhan."  
  
"Really, why me?" she asked looking a little confused.  
  
"Well they saw us come in together and Centime came and spoke to us about you," replied Vyse "I told them we were really good friends."  
  
"Well then I'd like to meet them as well," she said smiling at Vyse.  
  
He smiled back at her, but turned around quickly when someone entered the room, it was Rebecca clutching a set of spices in her hands "Oh hello Vyse," she whispered startled "Siobhan you go out and enjoy yourself I can take of the rest."  
  
"OK Thanks mum," she replied leaving the stew and stepping to Vyse' side "come on Vyse, lets go," she said taking his hand and leading him out of the door. The two went back out to the crash site and Siobhan closed the door behind them, letting go of his hand she found that Vyse still held on to hers and so she gripped his hand again; Vyse looked up and felt himself blushing again by what he had just done, he looked at Siobhan and noticed that she was blushing too.  
  
"Siobhan there's something I have to tell you...," whispered Vyse looking down at their clasped hands.  
  
"Hey Vyse," called Gilder waving his hand at him.  
  
"Don't worry Vyse I need to tell you something important too but now isn't really the right time," she said to him "I have somewhere to show you and we can talk then OK."  
  
"OK" he replied reluctantly letting go of her hand.  
  
The two walked towards Gilder and the others and Vyse said "Everyone this is Siobhan, Siobhan this is Gilder and Clara," indicating to them with his left hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you both," she said gracefully to them.  
  
"And these two are Emperor Enrique and Empress Moegi of Valua, and that is there daughter Princess Lunar."  
  
Siobhan looked rather stunned by whom she had just been introduced too, she bowed and said "I'm honored to meet you all."  
  
"It's lovely to meet you too Siobhan" replied Moegi and Enrique who then smiled at each other.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Siobhan," replied Clara.  
  
"Yeah it's nice to meet you at last Siobhan, Vyse has been yacking about you like you're the only woman for him" replied Gilder.  
  
"GILDER" yelled Vyse turning crimson. Siobhan looked at him and smiled her cheeks deeply flushed.  
  
"Whoa calm down Vyse" replied Gilder wryly patting Vyse harshly on the back "Go for it Vyse ask the damn girl out she looks happy by your response" he whispered into Vyse ear  
  
The bell rang announcing it was time for dinner to begin. Everyone separated and went to their tables, Siobhan and Vyse headed towards the main table at the front. The two sat down next to each other Vyse on the end of the table and Siobhan sat next to her brother Hans.  
  
Food and drink from all over the world was served here, thanks to Gordo and his team of chefs. Hans and Siobhan told Vyse and Urala about their memories together as children, Speeches were made, and music was played. There was a wonderful atmosphere from start to finish.  
  
It was coming on midnight and the party had ended Siobhan and Vyse were the only ones left except for Centime, and Rebecca. Hans, Urala and the children had all gone back to the ship to sleep whilst everyone else had done the same.  
  
"Goodnight Siobhan, goodnight Vyse make sure you come to dinner tomorrow" called Centime and his wife.  
  
Siobhan and Vyse were left alone in the middle of the crash site, the insects buzzed around and the trees moved gently in the breeze.  
  
Vyse walked forward till he was standing at Siobhan side all he had thought about since he found Siobhan in the kitchen was where is she going to take me. He was soon to find out.  
  
"Vyse" she whispered "I want to show you something, it's something I've never shown anyone it's a very special place to me."  
  
"Siobhan," he whispered gently down her ear, he took her hand in his.  
  
She felt how much she could trust him and turned to face him a smile rising up her face and whispered back to him "I know I can trust you Vyse so I'll show you. She led into the bottom corner of the crash site and took him down a narrow passageway (but it was still plenty big enough to fit them through in single file) and out onto the outskirts of Horteka a small wooden platform led up to a small cliff, but Siobhan carried on, over a small rope bridge there was another wooden platform which lead down to the opposite side of the island. The platform ceased at a dead end where a small wooden bench stood with several trees being used as a canopy to shelter it from the rain. Siobhan lead Vyse on under the tree and stood in front of the bench. "What do you think?" she asked "It's my favorite place to go at night; the view is spectacular from up here."  
  
"It certainly is," said Vyse looking out on Ixa taka as it became bathed in a pale green glow.  
  
"So Vyse what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" asked Siobhan in a gentle voice.  
  
"I wanted to say I.," he whispered gently and then stopped.  
  
"Vyse is something bothering you," she said looking concerned.  
  
He turned to face her, the gentle breeze blowing her hair to one side. "I just have to say," he stopped and took a deep breath and stared longingly into her hazel eyes "ever since I was young I've always felt that something was missing inside of me and not even sailing has filled that whole" he said gently, he took her other hand and brought their hands up to his face and he smiled and gently kissed one of her hands before he let them dangle back down at their waists and said "but when I'm with you I feel complete, you make me feel that life is worth living until the very end."  
  
Siobhan stood there for a minute a loving smile creeping up her face which made Vyse' heart melt. Her eyes began to fill with tears of joy from what he had just said to her. "Vyse when I'm with you I can feel your strength and determination run through me I feel warm inside and my heart melts when you speak to me."  
  
The breeze blew part of Siobhan' fringe in front of her lips, Vyse unclasped one of his hands from hers and gently pushed it behind her ear. Vyse slowly lent down towards her and their lips touched gently and he held himself there for a few seconds and then slowly leaned back ever so slightly so he could see Siobhan' face. "I love you," he whispered lovingly to her in a gentle voice.  
  
So many emotions she had never felt before, over whelmed her she felt faint and her knees felt very weak. She tried to hold herself up as not to look weak in front of Vyse. But it was no use her body betrayed her and see collapsed into him. He held her tightly against his chest and he heard a faint whisper come from Siobhan' lips. "I'm sorry Vyse I've never felt this way before about anyone, I just felt faint and weak when you said you feelings for me."  
  
"Well it was a good job I was here to catch you then," replied Vyse in a soft and gentle voice.  
  
Vyse glanced over at the bench and picked Siobhan up in both arms and sat himself down on the bench and sat Siobhan sideways on his knees. He sat there glancing at the beautiful horizon that was laid out in front of him.  
  
He went into deep thought about what it had been like when he stared out at the sunsets on the Lookout Island on Pirate Isle.  
  
He was brought out of his daze when a soft hand was placed lovingly on his cheek, rather startled he turned to face Siobhan who's head was resting on his shoulder, he lent in towards her and the two embraced passionately. Vyse' hands were wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her even closer to him. Neither of them knew how long they had been there for but they both knew it was sometime into the early morning.  
  
*******  
  
That morning Vyse was woken up by the sounds of birds chirping in the trees above them, the morning light speckled through the wholes in the leaves and lit up the certain parts of the platform. He turned to his side to find Siobhan who was sound asleep in his lap her head resting on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He lent over and gently kissed her on the lips, she stirred slightly and then opened her eyes she smiled at him and lifted one of her hands and rubbed it gently against his cheek. She snuggled up towards him and he pulled her even closer with his hands. She gently kissed him on the lips and respond kissing her back as gently as he could, and lovingly teased her lips with his.  
  
Siobhan snuggled up against his neck and said to him. "Vyse I love you with all of my heart, and no one can take that away from me."  
  
Vyse then replied looking down at her "Siobhan I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Vyse watched her emotions change from happy to joyful in a matter of a few seconds, he the continued to say "I will always protect you from anything that stands in our way I promise you."  
  
He held her tightly and then whispered gently into her ear "I found my heart in you Siobhan, and I will never let you go."  
  
He felt several beads of water drip down part of his neck and run down his chest he looked around to see if it was raining but quickly looked down to see Siobhan crying on his shoulder. He took one of his hands from round her waist and brought it round to her face he moved back her hair gently and wrapped it behind her ear, He stroked her face lovingly as he looked down upon it and uttered to her "Siobhan what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Vyse I've never been so happy in all of my life," she whispered leaking tears of joy.  
  
He gently wiped her eyes with his hand and drying them; she turned to him and kissed him gently, and got up from his lap.  
  
She stood up as best as she could but she was still weak from last night, Vyse got on to his feet and noticed her entire body shaking.  
  
"Siobhan are you OK," he whispered clutching on to one her wrists.  
  
"I should be in a minute Vyse," she said stumbling slightly.  
  
"I won't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt," he said walking towards. He knelt down slightly and placed one of his arms under her back and the other arm under her knees and cradled her tightly in his grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry Vyse I don't know what's wrong with body at the moment," she whispered gently clutching his shirt in her hand.  
  
"You'll be fine soon" he said smiling and looking down at her "I'll take you back to the Delphinus and you can rest before we have to go and have dinner with your dad OK."  
  
"OK Vyse," she replied.  
  
"I was thinking Siobhan would you like to come and meet my parents? I haven't seen them in a few months and have been dying to go and see them" asked Vyse staring into her lovely eyes.  
  
"I'd love to meet them" she replied returning his loving gaze and smiling at him.  
  
"Then we'll head to Pirate Isle on the way back to Crescent Island."  
  
Vyse carried Siobhan back to the crash site where Gilder had been looking for them. He looked quite startled when he saw Vyse carrying Siobhan into the site.  
  
"Where have you two been all night? I went to the Delphinus to ask for you and the lookout said neither of you had been back all night" asked Gilder.  
  
Vyse said nothing until he had carefully placed Siobhan on one of the seats which had been used last night at the party. She sat their still incredibly weak and pointed her head down towards the ground.  
  
"What's up with Siobhan, Vyse," asked Gilder a little concerned.  
  
"She's very weak from last night," replied Vyse looking at her.  
  
"Whoa, Vyse I didn't think you had it in you," said Gilder laughing and patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"No, no Gilder it was nothing like that," he said realizing he was probably blushing and looked at Siobhan, she was blushing, Vyse smiled at her, she laughed slightly and Vyse could see her strength slowly regaining.  
  
"Aika and Fina were worried when you didn't go back to the ship last Vyse," said Gilder quickly changing the subject.  
  
Vyse moved towards Siobhan and lifted her on to her feet. "I'll talk to later Gilder I've got to get Siobhan back to the ship so she can have some rest" he said while kneeling down and placing his arms once again under Siobhan and lifting her up. He held her tightly against his chest she lay there unsure of how to react when they got on to the ship.  
  
*******  
  
Aika and Fina were in the gallery having breakfast. Aika sat up and groaned "I wonder where Vyse is Fina I'm getting worried, I don't feel like eating anymore."  
  
"Me neither Aika," replied Fina she stared longingly out of the window. She caught of Tanta the lookout coming towards them.  
  
"Miss Aika, Miss Fina, Captain Vyse has returned to the ship," he said looking at them both.  
  
"Thanks Tanta," replied Aika "come on Fina lets go have a word."  
  
The pair got up from their table and walked towards the Gallery door.  
  
*******  
  
Vyse wandered down the corridor still cradling Siobhan tightly in his arms, she realized that Vyse had taken her past her cabin and was heading towards the end of the corridor. Vyse stopped and carefully opened the door to the Captains cabin; he wandered in and carefully lay Siobhan sideways (facing inwards) on the bed, he wandered over to the other side of the bed and sat gently on the bottom of it. He took off his boots followed by his glass eye patch which he laid carefully on his bedside table, next to it he saw the necklace he had brought in Nasrad a few days earlier and thought to himself. He lay down on the bed facing Siobhan who was sound asleep; he smiled and drifted of into his memories of last night.  
  
"Vyse, are you in there," came a femine voice from outside the door "can we come in."  
  
Vyse quickly leaped out of bed and felt something dig into his arm and ran to the door. He had already noticed that he had woken Siobhan up as she sat up on the end of the bed. He opened the door slightly to find Aika and Fina standing in the hallway in front of his cabin. Vyse slipped out of the small gap and shut the door behind him, his bare feet touching the cold clammy floor of the corridor.  
  
"Sorry Vyse we didn't realizing you were sleeping," said Aika.  
  
"It's OK Aika," he said yawning slightly.  
  
"We just wanted to say were both sorry for the way we acted also we wanted to know why you didn't come back last night?" asked Fina.  
  
"I just fell asleep when I was watching the night sky, you know Aika like I use to on Pirate Isle," said Vyse hoping to divert there attention away from last night.  
  
"OK Vyse, go get some rest we'll see you a bit later alright" said Aika staring to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Bye Vyse," called Fina following after Aika.  
  
"Bye Aika, Bye Fina," called Vyse before opening the door to his cabin. He slowly walked inside to see Siobhan sitting on the end of his bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Vyse.  
  
"A little better thank you Vyse," replied Siobhan.  
  
Vyse felt the exact same pain that had struck him earlier. And felt his arm one of the buckles on his shirt had dug into it. He wandered over to his chest of drawers and pulled out of his white t-shirts. He took off his blue shirt and slipped into it.  
  
He turned around to face Siobhan and realized she had taken her boots and socks her hands were bare as she had taken of her cuffs. He slowly walked over to her, she was trying to take off her bandanna; she removed it and looked at Vyse as he wandered over to her. He knelt down and she placed her hands around his neck.  
  
"Still tired?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Yes, a little" she replied.  
  
"Me too" he replied staring in to her eyes.  
  
He stood up and she let go of him. Vyse wandered over to the other side of the bed and lay down on his back. Siobhan snuggled up next to him her head placed next to his with one of her hands placed on his chest.  
  
She whispered to him in a gentle voice "I love you Vyse."  
  
Vyse turned his entire body to face hers; he smiled and uttered to her "I love you too Siobhan" he lent over and kissed her passionately on the lips, she responded and kissed him back in the same way he had to her, he gripped her tightly and she pressed her hands on his chest so she felt totally safe in his grasp. She knew Vyse would protect her.  
  
*******  
  
About three hours later the two were woken up when Khaz called down the message pipe on the bridge which lead down in to Vyse cabin. The pipe was positioned next to Vyse bed so he would hear it if he were asleep.  
  
"Captain Vyse are you awake," called Khaz.  
  
Vyse stirred a little before he said "I am now Khaz."  
  
"Oh sorry," he called.  
  
"It's alright Khaz what do you want?" asked Vyse smiling at Siobhan who'd just opened her eyes. Vyse' grip on Siobhan had slackened while they had been asleep, he pulled her closer and kissed her neck gently, she remained silent while Vyse and Khaz talked.  
  
"Centime just wanted to know when you and Siobhan would be going over for dinner" replied Khaz down the message pipe.  
  
"Tell him we'll be there 6, "replied Vyse moving his head away from Siobhan' neck.  
  
"Aye Aye Captain," replied Khaz, shutting off the message tube via the bridge.  
  
Vyse lowered his head again and once again began to kiss her neck. Siobhan took one of her hands and wrapped it around Vyse' waist she snuggled as close him as she could get to his body; she loved the feeling she got when Vyse was next to her. She could feel his warmth and strength, his passion for justice and most of all his love.  
  
Vyse couldn't help but notice that Siobhan had snuggled up so close to him, he felt incredible; his love for her grew even more at that moment. Vyse couldn't believe what he was feeling. He lifted her body up until there faces met, he kissed her, his hands moving, one of his hands pulling her body close to his and other behind her head in her hair, she kissed him back one of her hands behind his neck with the other hand stroking it gently.  
  
"Vyse I got to start getting ready," she said pulling herself away from him worried of what may happen next if she did not pull herself away; but still she enjoyed the moment, Vyse let her go slowly he smiled at her and she smiled back, she kissed him on the cheek and then put on her boots and straightened out her hair before she got up from the bed, she wandered out of the door and entered the corridor and headed towards her cabin.  
  
Vyse slowly got up from his bed he'd never felt so happy in all of his life. He felt like a different person, he wandered over to set of drawers and picked out his black turtle necked shirt which he only wore on special occasions. He wrapped his red handkerchief loosely round his neck and put on his socks and boots he stood in front of his mirror and sorted out his hair, and then he walked over to his bedside table and picked up his glass eye patch. Vyse looked at the necklace he had placed there a few days ago and thought to himself I'm sure she'll love it clutching it in his hand and slipping it into his pocket. 


	5. Departure

Chapter 5  
  
Departure  
  
6 hours later  
  
Siobhan was in her cabin she was sitting in front of her mirror finishing of the final touches on her hair, when there was knock at her door.  
  
"Come in," she called. The door opened and Vyse stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hi," said Vyse smiling.  
  
"Hi," replied Siobhan returning his smile lovingly "what do you think?" she asked. She was wearing a long red Nasrean silk dress which showed off the whole of both of her arms. Her hair was very neatly tied back in a bun with her fringe draping down her face.  
  
"You look beautiful Siobhan," he said walking towards her, he knelt down next to her and said "but there's something missing." Vyse reached into his pockets and carefully fetched out the silver moon stone necklace, he carefully placed it on her chest and tied a small bow around her neck. "There," he said "perfect," he kissed her on the neck. And she turned around to face him "Oh, Vyse it's beautiful," she said clutching it in her hands "Thank you."  
  
Vyse smiled at her and sat himself on the end of her bed, Siobhan got up from her stool and sat on Vyse' knees she wrapped her arms around Vyse' neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips, he kissed her back. Slowly she got off his lap and made her way towards the door, Vyse got up behind her and took her hand in his, she blushed and the two walked out of the Delphinus and on to the docks.  
  
*******  
  
Vyse and Siobhan entered the crash site and wandered over to find Centime, Rebecca, Hans and Urala waiting for them.  
  
They all smiled as they got closer "so you two are an item then," said Centime. Both Vyse and Siobhan blushed at what Centime had said.  
  
"Yes we are," said Vyse looking at Siobhan and smiling.  
  
"We are in love Dad," said Siobhan moving in closer to Vyse. Vyse let go of her hand and placed his arm around her waist.  
  
Everyone took a seat and ate as well as socializing, Centime and his wife blessed them both as they went on their way and Hans and Urala wished them well.  
  
*******  
  
Back on the Delphinus.  
  
Vyse and Siobhan stood outside her cabin. Siobhan looked a little uneasy and Vyse didn't know why.  
  
"Siobhan are you OK," he said taking her hand.  
  
"I'm fine," she said a little on edge.  
  
"You don't seem fine, please Siobhan tell me what's bothering you," said Vyse curiously.  
  
"Please Vyse I really don't want to talk about it," she said pulling her hand away.  
  
"OK Siobhan I'll come get you for breakfast," said Vyse.  
  
"OK Vyse I'll see you in the morning," replied Siobhan.  
  
Vyse kissed her on the cheek and then headed down the corridor to the captains quarters. Siobhan closed the door of her cabin and lent against starting to cry.  
  
2 Hours later  
  
It was close to midnight and most of the crew were tucked up in bed, Vyse couldn't sleep he desperately wanted to know what was up with Siobhan, had he done something to offend her or was something much bigger bothering her, he decided to go for a walk to try and figure things out. Now wearing the same white t-shirt he had worn earlier when he had been with Siobhan, with it he wore a pair of black shorts. Vyse walked towards the door and opened it he stepped out into the corridor and looked down to his left to see a figure pacing up and down the corridor near her cabin he was pretty sure he knew who it was.  
  
He walked down the corridor the figure stopped in its tracks and Vyse closed in on it. "Siobhan," he said standing next to her. She was wearing a long white silk night dress which hung around her ankles, her bare feet placed perfectly in line, her pale face turned down towards the floor. "Siobhan please tell me what's bothering you I, I can't sleep because I can see you hurting inside," asked Vyse. She stood there for a second wanting to say what was on her mind, the words just slipped away and she couldn't say them to him. "Siobhan" whispered Vyse now looking very concerned.  
  
"Vyse do you love me just for my body or do love me for what's inside," said Siobhan starting to cry "I'm sorry Vyse I have to know."  
  
Vyse stood still a little shocked by what she had just asked him. He knew he had to answer soon he looked in to Siobhan' eyes and could see her heart slowly breaking.  
  
"Siobhan I love you more than anything in the world, I love you for what is inside. You're a loving and caring person, you're amazing, and I've experienced feelings with you that I've never felt with anyone in my life. I wouldn't care what you looked like something had hit you a couple of times," he smiled "but it so happens that you're the most beautiful woman in the world, you have both inner beauty and physical beauty. You make me feel alive Siobhan, I want to marry you and for us to have children together. I want to grow old with you and experience whatever life has in stall for me. with you" Vyse placed his hand on her cheek and hoped for a similar reply. Siobhan' brought up her face so she was staring into Vyse' eyes.  
  
"Vyse I love you and I'm sorry I didn't trust you before I just felt that things were going so well between us I thought their must be a catch," she whispered.  
  
"The only catch is that we have to trust each other one hundred percent," said Vyse looking lovingly in to her eyes.  
  
"I know and I do now and I hope you trust me fully as well Vyse," asked Siobhan.  
  
"I do trust you fully Siobhan and I always have," replied Vyse.  
  
"I'm sorry I doubted you Vyse," said Siobhan softly.  
  
"It's OK Siobhan but if you feel uncomfortable with anything I say or do please tell me alright."  
  
"OK Vyse I will," she replied. She took a deep breath and clutched the necklace in her hand. "Vyse," she whispered.  
  
"Yes Siobhan" he replied.  
  
"I love you" she whispered.  
  
"I love you too" he quietly replied.  
  
She moved towards him and tilted her head upwards; she kissed him gently on the lips and then waited for his response.  
  
"Siobhan can I kiss you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you can Vyse" she giggled slightly.  
  
Vyse moved forward and lent down and kissed Siobhan on the lips. He held himself there for a few seconds and then moved away from her.  
  
"What do we do now?" he whispered.  
  
"I think we'd both better get some rest," she said to him.  
  
"You're right," he replied.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning Vyse" she whispered, she walked up to him, and stood on her tip toes and gently kissed him, Vyse loved the way Siobhan kissed him, so feminine he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. She held herself there and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
She kissed Vyse on the cheek and let go of him, she backed away from him and said "Goodnight Vyse I'll see you in the morning".  
  
"Night Siobhan sleep well," replied Vyse smiling at her. She smiled back and closed her cabin door, behind her. Vyse wandered up the corridor and back into the Captains cabin hoping to able to get some rest.  
  
*******  
  
It wasn't much use trying Vyse couldn't sleep he wanted to go and talk to Siobhan so badly, he wanted her next to him, he wanted to hold her close to him. He lay his arms and legs spread across the bed "what's wrong with me," he whispered to himself "I only spoke to her less than an hour ago." He tried to get comfortable but it was no use he just couldn't settle. He spread himself out again and went into deep thought all he could think of was Siobhan, he thought of the morning waking up with Siobhan on his lap, holding her close.  
  
A faint knock caught his attention, he knew who he wanted it to be, but she was probably fast asleep in her cabin. Vyse opened the door to see the girl he wanted so badly, Siobhan stood in the middle of the corridor her silk night dress slightly creased from where she obviously had been trying to sleep, her hair draping loosely around her waist. The necklace Vyse had given her early that evening was tied securely around her neck.  
  
"Siobhan," he whispered.  
  
"Vyse I'm sorry did I wake you" she quietly replied.  
  
"No," he replied smiling at her "I haven't been able to sleep."  
  
She smiled back and said "Me neither"  
  
"Do you want to come in?" asked Vyse.  
  
Siobhan nodded and walked in to Vyse' cabin. She turned around to Vyse and gently said "I'm sorry Vyse I couldn't stop thinking about you I wanted to be with you so badly, but after what I said to you earlier I thought it was over between us because I acted like I couldn't trust you, but I do Vyse."  
  
Vyse walked towards her and placed his arms around her "It's far from over Siobhan, I couldn't stop thinking about you either I just want to be able to hold you in my arms all the time" Siobhan looked up to find Vyse smiling at her, she smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Siobhan let an un predicted yawn she covered her mouth with her hand, and giggled slightly, Vyse yawned, and started laughing. Vyse picked up Siobhan in both arms and walked over to the bed he gently placed her down and she slid over so Vyse could get on, he lay down on the right side of the bed and rolled on to his side so he was facing Siobhan. He smiled and wriggled in towards her she watched him get closer and laughed; he laughed back and wrapped his arms round her waist, she snuggled up close to him and he held her tightly, they kissed and Vyse gently whispered "Goodnight Siobhan," and she gently replied.  
  
"Goodnight Vyse".  
  
*******  
  
The next morning Vyse woke up to find he was alone; he sat up in bed to see if Siobhan was in is the room, she wasn't. He got himself out of bed and washed and changed out of his night clothes, he put on his traditional blue get up, and headed towards the door. He opened the door and wandered down the corridor towards the gallery.  
  
He opened the gallery door and browsed around, Aika and Fina were sitting in one of the corners of the room eating their breakfasts. Aika caught sight of Vyse and waved to him. Vyse waved back and smiled appreciatively he wandered over to the table in which the two were sitting.  
  
"Hi guys," he said sitting down.  
  
"Hi Vyse," said Aika grinning at him.  
  
"Morning Vyse," said Fina eating her soup.  
  
"Vyse you have to try some of this soup it delicious Sue really has out done herself this time" said Aika taking another spoonful of soup and offering it too Vyse.  
  
"Its OK Aika, really I'm not hungry," replied Vyse.  
  
Aika lent over to Vyse and placed her hand on his forehead "Vyse are you ill you never miss a meal unless you're are ill."  
  
I'm sick with worry thought Vyse.  
  
Fina looked at him concerned, Vyse looked fine to her and she had known him for long enough to know when he was ill.  
  
"Can I get you anything Captain?" asked Sue standing at the foot of the table looking in Vyse direction.  
  
"Nothing today thanks Sue I'm not hungry at the moment," replied Vyse looking up at her.  
  
"Sue I've just got to ask why haven't you made this soup before it tasty delicious," asked Aika.  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it Aika and you know how I can't resist taking a compliment when I'm given one, but sadly I didn't make the soup that your eating" said Sue.  
  
"Well if you didn't make it who did," asked Fina politely.  
  
"It was Siobhan you know the reserve cook, she was up before me this morning and was making herself some breakfast, I asked her too make some extra for the crew so I wouldn't have to worry about making any soup today, she did and that's how you got your breakfast Aika. It was nice to see some one in such a good mood that early on in the morning."  
  
Vyse smiled and asked "Do you happen to know where she is now Sue?"  
  
"Well Captain I do actually, she said she was going to get the remainder of her things from Horteka and say good bye to her family. She also said she might go fruit picking before she comes back to the ship," replied Sue.  
  
"She'd better hurry up," said Fina "the ships scheduled to leave in less than an hour."  
  
"Well I'd better go look for her then," said Vyse getting up from the table "I'll see you guys later then," he said moving towards the door.  
  
Vyse left the gallery and stepped out into the corridor and looked down it he saw a figure clutching several in bags in her hands wandering up the corridor. He ran towards the figure pretty sure he knew who it was.  
  
"Siobhan," he called "you need a hand," he said stopping at her side.  
  
"Yes," she whispered looking up at him. Vyse took two of the three bags off Siobhan and walked with her up to her cabin. They both went inside and Vyse carefully placed the bags down in the corner of the cabin. He wandered over the cabin window where Siobhan was standing "you OK?" he asked.  
  
"Yes thanks Vyse I'm just taking one last look that's all," she replied looking staring out of the window.  
  
"We'll get a better view up on deck" suggested Vyse "come on," he said gently and taking her hand.  
  
The two entered the corridor and took the short cut to the deck which led a small corridor next to Vyse' cabin and connected to the door which lead on to the deck. Still holding hands Vyse opened the door. The two steeped out on to the deck, they looked around to see Khaz and Anna holding hands on one side of the deck, the pair were startled when they heard the door close after Vyse and Siobhan.  
  
"Er Captain," murmured Khaz "we were just admiring the view," he quickly replied.  
  
"Er yeah, the view," said Anna.  
  
"Sure," said Vyse in a sarcastic tone, Siobhan laughed slightly at their reactions. Khaz and Anna blushed and turned to face the horizon once again.  
  
Siobhan felt Vyse' hand wriggle around her waist and he guided her to the opposite side of the ship. Both of them looked out at Horteka and the rest of Ixa Taka, Siobhan moved closer to Vyse and lay her head on his chest. Vyse stood there a smile on his face as he clutched the woman he loved in his arms.  
  
"Captain Vyse, Miss Siobhan," called a voice Vyse and Siobhan turned around to see Ian one of the Delphinus' new engineers standing behind him. Vyse and Siobhan separated themselves from each other.  
  
"Sorry Captain, but the Delphinus is ready to go when you are," he replied.  
  
"Great tell everyone to get to their posts OK Ian," said Vyse.  
  
"Aye Aye Captain he replied," and headed towards the bridge.  
  
"Come on," said Vyse "let's get up to the bridge Siobhan,"  
  
"Yes let's," replied Siobhan.  
  
Vyse took Siobhan' hand in his once again and walked up the flight of steps that lead up to the bridge. When the two entered the bridge Aika and Fina were at their posts as well everyone else, several members of the crew noticed Vyse and Siobhan holding hands, but luckily Aika and Fina didn't notice, none of the crew remarked on what they saw, Ian had taken the position up on the engineering console so Siobhan followed Vyse up to the Captains chair. Vyse sat down, and Siobhan leaned against the railings in front of it. Vyse got out of the chair and stood next to Siobhan placing his arm around her.  
  
"Were ready to go Captain," called Ian.  
  
"OK start the engines and head towards Pirate Isle," instructed Vyse.  
  
"Aye Aye," called everyone on the bridge. 


	6. Hide and Seek

Chapter 6  
  
Hide and seek  
  
The Delphinus headed north-east and ripped its way through the sky rifts. Pirate Isle was straight ahead and Vyse new it, he left Ian in charge of the bridge and ordered him to inform him when they reached Pirate Isle.  
  
Siobhan was in her room sorting out the various articles she had brought with her from Horteka and removing the items that would stay behind on the ship and which would come with her onto Crescent Isle. Vyse had told her that now that more time had passed Crescent Isle had enough room to give each person their own separate room; he said that most of them were in the rock face, but everyone was decorated well.  
  
Vyse ran down the newly waxed floor in which all of the crews' rooms were on. He couriered down the corridor and skidded so he would reach Siobhan' room in style but instead he slipped on the floor and ended up in a mess outside her room. Siobhan, worried by all the commotion outside opened the door to find Vyse in an awkward pile outside her cabin door. She laughed for a few seconds and then Vyse said "You know this kind of hurts Siobhan," he said angrily but still managing a small smile by seeing the playful way in which she laughed at him.  
  
"Sorry Vyse," she applauded, still giggling by the mess in front of her and helping up on to his feet, "so what did you want me for?" she asked still giggling slightly.  
  
Vyse blushed slightly and put his arm behind his neck which he did quite regularly when he was either embarrassed or if he couldn't find the right words to say. In this case it was from embarrassment. Vyse straightened out his clothes and said "um I just came by to tell you that we'll be reaching Pirate Isle any minute so when you're ready can you head down to ship bay."  
  
"Alright I'll head down in a second," replied Siobhan sorting out Vyse' collar.  
  
"OK Siobhan I'll meet you down there in a minute but I have to go back to the bridge for a second alright," said Vyse fingering the silver moon stone necklace with rested on her chest.  
  
"See you soon Vyse," she called as he made his way back up to the bridge whilst she made her way back in to the cabin to brush her hair.  
  
*******  
  
The Delphinus came to a halt about half a mile away from Pirate Isle, as the immense size of the Delphinus would cause a few problems if it got to close to the small island.  
  
Siobhan had headed down to the ship bay earlier and stood, leant against the wall her feet slightly extended. Vyse had made his way down to ship bay hoping that he would find Siobhan, Aika and Fina waiting for him so they could all head down together.  
  
When he entered the ship bay he only found Siobhan as he walked over to her, she was alerted by his presence. She looked towards and smiled lovingly, her arms gently resting on her lap.  
  
"No sign of Aika or Fina then," he said moving towards her.  
  
"Not yet," she said as she gazed into his chestnut eyes.  
  
"Well I don't really want to wait around for what would seem like an eternity!" said Vyse a wry smile on his face as he placed his fists on his hips.  
  
Siobhan closed her eyes and giggled slightly at what Vyse had just said and replied "come on Vyse I'm sure there not that bad."  
  
"Well you don't know them like I do," replied Vyse quickly as he leaned over Siobhan and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Your right there," she said blushing as Vyse lent back and stood up straight.  
  
"Well come on then," said Vyse taking her hand in his gently and making his way over to one of the Delphinus' escape pods, even though so far they have only been used so that the crews can dock smaller islands and cities with smaller ports that the beast of a ship can not fit into.  
  
Vyse got inside the small craft that could hold up to ten people. He turned around to face Siobhan. Delicately he held out his hand to her, Siobhan took hold of his it and he tightened his grip as he helped her into the craft.  
  
"Are you going to steer or am I?" asked Vyse.  
  
"I don't mind if you want to," she whispered looking down at he floor.  
  
"Well," said Vyse placing his hand behind his neck "I really want to see how well you steer, if that's OK with you."  
  
"That's fine with me Vyse," she said a loving smile once again portrayed on her face, as she sat down in front of the helm.  
  
Vyse sat down behind her, his arms placed around her waist as he opened his leg to fit around hers and placed his chest against her back. As the doors opened Siobhan flicked the control to start the craft and it plunged out into the sky. Vyse placed his head on Siobhan' shoulders and pushed his body close to hers, he started to caress her neck and shoulder of which he rested upon. "I love you...," he whispered lovingly down her ear.  
  
Siobhan smiled gently and replied "I love you too," before turning her concentration back onto flying the craft.  
  
After several moments Vyse once again pressed his chin on Siobhan' shoulder looking down at his childhood home, he glanced around the island watching the children playing on the open grass that connected all the buildings on the island.  
  
"Where do I park this thing then Vyse?" asked Siobhan.  
  
"On that raised island over there," replied Vyse grazing his cheek next to Siobhan' and pointing to a raised island connected only by a wooden platform, to the lower island.  
  
Siobhan pulled the small craft up to the raised island and released herself from Vyse' grip. The two made their way on foot over too the main land, but were greeted by several of the island Inhabitants. A small girl called Lindsi and her parents welcomed Vyse home and greeted Siobhan, the children clutched to Vyse' legs and refused to let go.  
  
The children grew very interested in what Vyse' had to say about Siobhan and eventually agreed with Vyse that if he and Siobhan played a game of hide and seek with them and won they'd leave them alone for a while.  
  
"OK we'll play," said Vyse, continually trying to shake the three youngsters of his leg "but only if you promise to leave us alone for a while alright"  
  
"Yeah," called Lindsi, Jimmy and Alan in unison.  
  
"Alright I'll be it," said Jimmy "you four go and hide."  
  
Alan and Lindsi quickly took off and found their hiding places, whilst Vyse and Siobhan still stood next to Jimmy who had begun counting.  
  
"Come on," called Vyse grabbing Siobhan' hand and running to the opposite side of the Island. Siobhan let out a burst of laughter as Vyse dragged her towards a small forest of trees, which stood on the far side of the island.  
  
Vyse made his way through the trees holding the branches for Siobhan to pass through, they eventually came to a very large coal shaft, and she continued to giggle her free hand held cautiously over her mouth. He led her down a small passageway and into a small corner which overlooked the sky and parts of South Ocean. Siobhan stared longingly at the beautiful view.  
  
"Wow.," said Siobhan staring out at the view once Vyse had stopped "The views beautiful here Vyse."  
  
Siobhan was shocked a little at first when she felt two hands clasp round her waist. She felt her body warm up as she was lifted into the corner.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," said Vyse lifting her onto the wall.  
  
Siobhan continued to giggle as she tried to find a way out of Vyse grasp. Vyse watched her with a gentle loving smile on his face as she squirmed around in front of him.  
  
Siobhan saw an opening under his right arm and ducked and made a run for it.  
  
"Where do you think your going," called Vyse playfully chasing after her. Vyse was a lot faster than Siobhan and quickly caught up with his girl. "Got you now," said Vyse mockingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her feet off the ground. As he caught her, Siobhan let a cry of joy escape her body as Vyse pinned her down on the floor. Vyse looked down on her as she squirmed around playfully. He tried to hold on to her as best he could with his knees open as he knelt above her body, his hands pinning down her arms, their faces directly opposite.  
  
Siobhan continued to move around, both of them hopelessly laughing and giggling at what was happening. Vyse couldn't keep his grip on her for much longer and released his grip on her arms. Before Vyse realized it her arms shot up and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him on to her. He lent up to look at Siobhan whose hands were wrapped lowly around his waist. Vyse picked her up and moved her back into the passageway with him.  
  
Vyse contently laid himself back on top of Siobhan and kissed her passionately over her face, neck and the sensitive part where the neck meets the shoulders. Siobhan let out several joyful squeals as Vyse teased her skin with his teeth; she rubbed one of her hands lovingly around his back.  
  
Vyse held her tightly in his arms and suckled gently on her neck leaving a small love bite on her neck she gasped slightly at the feeling, but allowed him to continue anyway as it gave her a pleasurable feeling inside her body. She pulled his head away from her neck delicately and kissed him on the lips, he responded his tongue moving in her mouth and gently stroking it.  
  
They continued like this for around five minutes until Siobhan felt one of Vyse' arms slip away from underneath her.  
  
"Siobhan," he whispered breaking their kiss "I, I. "  
  
"What's up Vyse?" asked Siobhan concerned releasing her hand from his back and began to stroke his face.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you?" he said staring into her hazel green eyes. Siobhan continued to stroke his face to comfort him. "Well I was wondering.," said Vyse, there were several moments of silence as they lay their, until Vyse built up the courage and said "would you consider us being able to have children together in the future." He turned his head away just incase he had broken the mood.  
  
Siobhan guided his face to look back at hers "Vyse I want us to live together and have children," she whispered gently "But not until were married" she said in a more playful tone pressing her finger against his nose.  
  
He looked down at her and whispered back in a playful voice "Well OK will do it your way."  
  
"Good," she whispered smiling wryly at him.  
  
"Oh," said Vyse pining down her arms down again only to be greeted by a flood of the giggles as Siobhan tried to wiggle free once again. "Not again," he said playfully putting a bit more weight on her. Because of this Siobhan lay still underneath him and did the puppy dog eyes until Vyse got off her and lifted her onto her feet.  
  
There was till no sign of Jimmy coming any time soon, so they decided to make a run for it too Vyse' parents house. Vyse lead Siobhan back through the trees and stared out over the main land. "There's no sign of any of them" whispered Vyse taking hold of Siobhan' hand, and she squeezed his hand tightly.  
  
"Let's go," said Siobhan.  
  
"OK," replied Vyse looking around one last time "I really don't want those kids clutching around my leg again," he started to laugh slightly.  
  
"Better get use to it Vyse," whispered Siobhan releasing her hand and wrapping both arms round his waist "you'll soon have our little ones gripping round your ankles."  
  
Vyse slipped round in her grip to face her, he kissed her, his hands on her cheeks. He lent back and took her hand again and said "I love you Siobhan and I promise when we have kids I'll be the best damn father there can be."  
  
Siobhan lent over and kissed him lightly on the lips and then loosened her grip on his waist and then let go of him altogether. "I know you will," she whispered.  
  
"Come on," called Vyse smiling at her as he took her hand, and ran across the green with her towards his house. Vyse knocked on the door; he thought it best as he in most ways hadn't lived there properly in almost a year.  
  
Vyse opened the door and went inside his parents were sitting around the dining room table drinking Mur loqua, when Vyse entered the room with Siobhan, they both instantly got up from the table "Hi mum, hi dad," he called.  
  
"Oh Vyse we've missed you so much," said Vyse mother giving him a hug.  
  
"Good to see you again son," said Vyse father placing his hand on Vyse shoulder. "And who might this be Vyse?" asked his father indicating too Siobhan.  
  
"Oh this is Siobhan she's my. girlfriend," said Vyse looking towards her and blushing.  
  
"Oh Vyse," said his mother "You've finally gotten yourself a girl."  
  
Vyse father indicated to the table for them all to sit down and talk. Vyse and Siobhan spent the rest of the day with Vyse' parents discussing several issues, his parents learnt about Siobhan after she had been adopted and what she enjoyed doing, and what it was like growing up around Centime and his family.  
  
Later that evening Vyse and Siobhan had stayed for dinner and then were going to head back to the Delphinus. Vyse begrudgingly was not able to show Siobhan the lookout island as they needed to be back on the Delphinus by twilight so it wouldn't be much use as they could not stargaze properly until early evening.  
  
*******  
  
Back on the Delphinus. In the Captains room 2 hours later.  
  
"Hey Vyse what you doing?" asked Siobhan as she stood in her nightdress in the entrance to Vyse' bathroom drying her hair. Vyse was sitting on the bay window that overlooked the right hand side of the ship.  
  
"Just stargazing," he said extending his arms as Siobhan made his way over to him. She sat delicately in between his legs her slightly damp hair resting on his shoulder and her head sideways against his chest. "Um you smell nice, what is it" whispered Vyse rubbing her pale skin with his hand.  
  
"It's homemade Hortekan soap Rebecca made it for me" she smiled at the mention of her family "It normally costs quite a bit to buy but when you have plenty of a variety of Hortekan fruits it works out a lot cheaper to make it yourself" said Siobhan rubbing his chest contently.  
  
"On the ship we normally use Nasrean soap as it's the cheapest stuff to get hold of for a crew of this size," he smiled and then continued "it's nice to finally smell something a little bit more femine and zesty," said Vyse staring down at her relaxed body.  
  
"Well I think Nasrean soap has more of musky smell so it doesn't really appeal to me, but I got to admit it certainly smells good on you Vyse," replied Siobhan staring up into his beautiful chestnut brown eyes and smiling at him.  
  
"Oh you think so," said Vyse placing his hands underneath Siobhan and sitting her up straight so he could get up off the window sill. "I'd better get washed then," said Vyse staring over his shoulder, as he rummaged through his set of drawers and retrieving a pair of black shorts and t- shirt and smiling playfully as he headed toward his bathroom.  
  
As Vyse unchanged and got into the shower, Siobhan wandered over to the bed and picked up her skirt, she reached into the pocket until she found her wooden flute. She folded her skirt again and placed her clothes in a neat pile next to the bed.  
  
Wandering back to the window she knelt neatly on the edge of window sill. And delicately played a soft soothing melody as she stared upon the many wonders of the constellations in the nights sky.  
  
To Vyse, Most of the melody was drowned out by the sound of running water as he washed himself. As Vyse finished, he quickly dried himself and changed whilst listening to the soft melody that Siobhan played. When Vyse entered the room Siobhan was finishing of the final verse of the tune. He walked over to her as she gently lowered the flute from her lips.  
  
She turned to face Vyse and smiled lovingly at him, he smiled back just as she had to him and wrapped his arms slowly around her waist. Siobhan placed the flute once again up to her lips and played a soft romantic tune to him. After about 2 minutes Vyse lifted one of his hands from Siobhan' waist and gently raised it up to her face. He lowered the flute from her lips and stared at her.  
  
Siobhan' expression changed from a loving expression to a hurt and sad one. "What's up Vyse didn't you like it," she whispered lowering her head.  
  
"No, no I loved it, I just have to do something before it tears me apart," he said as he watched her heighten her head to look in to his eyes and managed a small smile.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"This!" said Vyse as he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Siobhan was caught well off guard for something like this to happen and she dropped her flute on to the floor. She pushed him away and retrieved her it from the floor. She wandered over to the placed where she had put her clothes and checked it for any form of damage. Fortunately for her there was no sign of any damage, she let out a sigh of relief and placed it on top of the pile of her clothes.  
  
Vyse was a bit confused on the part of what he had done, had he hurt her feelings in some way. When Siobhan had pushed him away the gentle sparkle in her eye faded and turned into a look of pain and anger.  
  
Siobhan got onto her feet and wandered over to Vyse, he could she the glint which he thought had gone return to her eyes once more.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered staring down towards the ground.  
  
"What for Vyse, you just caught me off guard that's all, because of that I dropped my flute and you know how much it means to me," she replied smiling at him her hand placed lovingly on his cheek.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry anyway for it," he replied mildly.  
  
"Come on lets get some sleep," whispered Siobhan.  
  
"Sounds good whispered Vyse," letting out a yawn of approval as she made her way over to the other side of the bed. She climbed in and waited for him to get in next to her, when he did she snuggled up close to him and they both drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Why?

Chapter 7  
  
Why?  
  
It was a wonderfully warm morning on board the Delphinus, the early morning light shone delicately through the window. Vyse stirred and slowly opened his eyes. A warm hand was gently placed on his cheek and Vyse stared in front of him to see Siobhan staring lovingly at him. He smiled back and lent forward to kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
"Good morning." whispered Siobhan as she snuggled up to his well toned body.  
  
"Good morning my love," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Siobhan let out a small gasp as he clutched her in his grasp, she moved her hand away from his face and placed it underneath his t-shirt and rubbed it over his bare chest.  
  
Vyse clutched Siobhan with one hand and rubbed the other over her waist, the feeling of her silk night dress under his hand. She breathed gently against his chest and closed her eyes and whispered rubbing his lightly tanned skin "Vyse I love you so much and... I can't picture my life without you anymore."  
  
"Siobhan neither can I, you mean everything to me now," Vyse whispered placing his forehead against hers and staring into her soft hazel green eyes.  
  
"We won't part ways will we Vyse?" asked Siobhan still rubbing his chest.  
  
"No! I won't allow it," said Vyse drawing her closer to him "I can't bear the thought of living without you."  
  
"Is that a proposal?" Siobhan asked jokingly seeing the stunned look on Vyse face she said "Vyse I was only joking."  
  
It had hit Vyse at that very second that his relationship with Siobhan was getting extremely serious. He jolted himself up in the bed, he had a dream the previous night of Siobhan and his wedding night where they said there vows and everyone seemed to be happy, except for Aika and Fina who glared at them with fiery eyes.  
  
Only then did he realize that he would have to tell Aika and Fina about his relationship with Siobhan.  
  
"Vyse?" asked Siobhan who had a worried look on her face from Vyse expression "I'm sorry I was only joking," her voice began to trail off as she fought back the tears.  
  
He doesn't love me at all she thought, he was just seeing how far he could go with me.  
  
Vyse turned to face her after he heard her whimper slightly. "Siobhan what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he slid next to her and cupped her body in his arms "did I do something wrong?"  
  
Siobhan put up little resistance and softly cried in to his chest clutching his shirt "Vyse I think I should leave," she whimpered trying to release herself from his grip.  
  
"Why?" yelled Vyse "what did I do tell me?" Siobhan turned to face him, her now red eyes glaring in his direction.  
  
"You have been using me haven't you Vyse," she yelled her hands covering eyes "how could you break my heart like this I thought we had something special not just love but TRUE LOVE" she screamed evident as her heart was now broken, quickly made her way towards the door.  
  
"Siobhan! NO," yelled Vyse as loud as he could and gripped her arm before she made it too the door.  
  
Siobhan tried to rattle Vyse off her arm but his touch made her feel weak and she collapsed, she knelt on the floor, crying.  
  
"Siobhan what did I do to upset you this bad," he whimpered kneeling on the floor next to her his grasp had slid down her arm so he was now holding her hand.  
  
Her eyes closed as tears soaked her cheeks "it was only a joke Vyse but you took it seriously I thought you loved me the way I loved you, but it's obviously not the way it is, you don't love me at all do you."  
  
"I love you more than anything in the world Siobhan I would die if it meant I would be able to be with you," he yelled pounding his fist against the floor, his eyes shedding several tears.  
  
Siobhan opened her trembling eyes and stared into Vyse' as he knelt next to her, she could she he was telling the truth she didn't know how but she could see he did love her more than she thought.  
  
"Vyse," she whispered her voice still shaking "why did you take my joke seriously?"  
  
"I was thinking about our future," he whispered "that's why I was taking it seriously," whimpered Vyse slightly drying his eyes.  
  
"Our future?" said Siobhan very confused.  
  
"I had a dream last night that upset me you and I were both so happy and so was everyone else until I saw Aika and Fina they looked like they really hated me for not saying anything about the way I feel about you" he whispered tightening his grip on her hand.  
  
"So are you going to tell them?" she asked turning her body to face him.  
  
"Yes because then I'll feel better, so I can concentrate all my feelings on you and only you," he said managing a small loving smile.  
  
"Oh Vyse," said Siobhan tears of joy now streaming down her face as she flung her arms around him and sat with her legs wrapped around his body "I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered her head next to his.  
  
"You'll never lose me," replied Vyse quietly as he pulled her as close to him, one of his hands tightly wrapped around her waist whilst the other placed lovingly in her hair.  
  
"I love you Vyse," she whispered stroking his back with her soft hands and holding him close to her.  
  
"I love you too," said Vyse lifting them both on to their feet.  
  
The two knelt their, for several minutes in each others grasp Siobhan began to calm down as Vyse rubbed his hand gently around her back, whilst the other gripped her tightly next to him. Siobhan held onto him dependently her head facing inward on his shoulder breathing gently down his neck.  
  
Eventually they separated and they stood in front of each other their eyes both red as they stared lovingly at one another.  
  
"Vyse," Siobhan whispered calmly to him "I'm sorry for the way I acted I jumped to conclusions as per usual," she turned her head towards the ground.  
  
"Hey," said Vyse gently placing his hand upon her cheek and stoking it with his thumb "it doesn't matter; I was kinda acting a bit weird about that dream I had."  
  
Siobhan walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room and rested her hands on it and stared outside as the sun shone brightly over the land of the red moon.  
  
"You know," she said a smile cast wryly across her face "this kind of weather is perfect for training."  
  
"Training?" replied Vyse walking over to the window and staring out.  
  
"Yeah this is the kind off weather I use to train in with Cyprus on Horteka," said Siobhan drifting into past memories.  
  
"Well I'll train with you if you want?" said Vyse "I want to see how good you are with a blade anyway," he said once again lifting her hand from her waist and cupping it in his own.  
  
"Would you?" asked Siobhan a little confused "but Vyse I know you may find this a bit funny but I haven't really trained with other people I really have just trained on my own so I don't know how good I am or not."  
  
"No problem, just try your best and I'll grade you after," said Vyse teasingly as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Well I'll try my best to please you Captain Vyse," said Siobhan playfully as she enthused with a piece of Vyse chestnut hair.  
  
Vyse lent into kiss her but the ship began to shake throwing the two of balance and both of them collapsed on to the floor.  
  
"Vyse are you OK?" asked Siobhan lifting his head into her arms and looking down on him worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," groaned Vyse sitting up from his collision point on the floor and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Captain Vyse," called Khaz down the communications pipe on the bridge "we need you up here right away were under attack"  
  
"Who by?" yelled Vyse.  
  
"They seem to be black pirates but there is something different about this ship," replied Khaz.  
  
"OK I'm on my way and I'll bring Siobhan with me alright Khaz," summoned Vyse.  
  
"Yeah that's fine," said Khaz confusion evident in his voice "One more thing Captain."  
  
"Yes Khaz," said Vyse sarcastically.  
  
"There um.trying to board us," replied Khaz quietly.  
  
"WHAT," yelled Vyse jumping onto his feet?  
  
"Vyse," yelled Aika pushing young Khaz out of the way "meet me and Fina on deck as soon as possible these guys aren't fooling around."  
  
"OK," called Vyse quickly grabbing his cutlasses and making his way towards the door.  
  
"Vyse," whispered Siobhan placing her right hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Siobhan," he whispered coming to a halt "please wait here, I don't want you to get hurt," turning to face her and placing his hands upon her shoulders.  
  
"Vyse there is no way you're leaving me behind," said Siobhan furiously "besides the famous Vyse the Legend cannot go into battle in his nightclothes," she continued, cooling down slightly and tugging gently at his shirt. "I can be of use to you, I won't get in the way I promise," She went on "please Vyse the least I can do is heal you when you need it."  
  
"Alright," said Vyse admitting defeat "but promise me if things get ugly you'll back down OK."  
  
"Yeah," said Siobhan flinging her arms around him and kissing him quickly on the lips.  
  
"Come on we have to hurry up," called Vyse grabbing a spare change of clothes and heading into the bathroom with them.  
  
"Hey Vyse," called Siobhan, "um. can I borrow a pair of your trousers, cause I can fight better in them?"  
  
"Sure there in the second drawer" replied Vyse continuing to change.  
  
Siobhan quickly ran to the chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of Vyse black trousers and put them on, they were a little bit too big but they would do fine for battle after she had put her belt around them. She then put on her usual black t-shirt and placed her feet in her socks and boots. Now she wrapped her hair in her bandanna and drew it behind her shoulders and quickly got up from the bed and ran over to the other side of the room to fetch Cyprus from its sheath.  
  
"Ready?" asked Vyse grabbing his cutlasses and making his way towards the door.  
  
"Yeah just a little nervous that's all" replied Siobhan getting on to her feet and following him out into the hallway.  
  
*******  
  
Where the heck is Vyse thought Aika, what can be taking him so long.  
  
Just then the deck door screeched open and Vyse followed by Siobhan entered the deck.  
  
"Vyse there you are," said Aika a little peeved. "What the hell is she doing here?" Yelled Aika pointing to Siobhan rebelliously, now she was red in the face with anger.  
  
"She's come to help Aika," he smiled daringly "is that a problem?" he said sarcastically as he looked over at the enemy ship.  
  
Aika still red with anger was about to speak, when Fina beat her into the conversation.  
  
"There hasn't been much movement in a while now," said Fina a little worried as she wandered over to the side of the ship. She stood their overlooking the ship and thought I can sense something vile is going to happen, But is this just the calm of the storm, before the rain begins to fall.  
  
Siobhan gripped onto to Cyprus not sure what to expect she too could sense the disturbance. "Vyse," she whispered "Keep up your guard at all times I can sense something is wrong."  
  
Fina turned to face her she knew there was something different about her, something she had only ever sensed in Ramirez.  
  
Her eyes were diverted. "Where did you get that?" asked Fina but by the tone in her voice it seemed more like a demand.  
  
Siobhan followed Fina's gaze and noticed that it led directly onto Cyprus. She turned her head so it faced Vyse she looked at him for support she had no idea how to answer her question. He nodded and mouthed "Tell them."  
  
"I. I've had it with me since birth," she whispered quietly.  
  
"Liar," yelled Aika "You stole it from somewhere there is only one person who we know had a blade like that and that was Ramirez."  
  
Siobhan took a step back Ramirez she thought that name I recognize it somehow. Wait was it him, it must be.  
  
Vyse was expecting to see shock on Siobhan's face but instead she smiled.  
  
"Hey, what are you smiling at!" bellowed Aika.  
  
"Siobhan," whispered Vyse. She diverted her smile onto him.  
  
"I'm starting to remember something Vyse, I can't believe it I remember him," she said almost joyfully.  
  
"Who do you remember Siobhan?" asked Vyse.  
  
"Ramirez," she whispered "I remember him."  
  
Fina remained quite, instead of talking she continued to gaze at Siobhan and the weapon she held in her hands.  
  
"How did you know Ramirez?" asked Aika her tone more calm than before.  
  
"Did?" Siobhan whispered her voice small and frail.  
  
"Yes, Siobhan Ramirez is dead," said Vyse reaching out to place a supportive hand on her shoulder.  
  
She backed away "NO, he can't be, how did he die?" she pleaded Vyse to tell her.  
  
He could not make eye contact with her "I. we," he could not finish.  
  
"We killed him," said Aika for him "and we have no regrets about it." She looked over to Vyse shamelessly and smiled.  
  
"No!" whispered Siobhan tears welling up in her eyes, she took a step back from Vyse and collapsed onto her knees "No he can't be" Siobhan buried her head in her hands and began to shake it rapidly "RAMIREZ," She cried.  
  
Vyse knelt down in front of her "Siobhan you have to understand we had to kill him or everyone else on Arcadia would have died, he was Zelos' host and we couldn't separate him after they merged," Vyse seemed to almost be pleading with her.  
  
"Vyse, you did what you had to, but now that I know it was him, I wish it wasn't." Siobhan took a deep breath and continued while drying her eyes. "When I knew him he was so loving and caring, I never knew he was capable of destroying the world in which he loved so much."  
  
"Hello!" called Aika waving her hands in the air. "Excuse me but some of us don't get what you two are droning on about,"  
  
"Oh come off it Aika," yelled Vyse "haven't you figured it out yet Siobhan is a Silvite."  
  
Both Aika and Fina took a step back from the kneeling pair, Vyse lifted both himself and Siobhan onto their feet. Both Aika and Fina stood still dumbstruck with shock were stunned by what Vyse had just unfolded for them.  
  
"A Silvite?" whispered Fina, she stood their unsure of what to think she knew there was another child on the Great Silver Shrine other than her and Ramirez but she was forbidden to talk to them, the elders said that the child was unworthy to talk to Fina. They said that the child was impure; and it was certainly not a good idea for her to get on the wrong side of the elders. Over a time she and Ramirez became better friends, and the child was never mentioned again, for reasons she did not know.  
  
Aika did not want to make eye contact with Vyse she hated seeing him when he was angry. Instead she looked at Fina whose gaze was locked impenetrably on Siobhan.  
  
Vyse followed her gaze and continued to yell "Siobhan is a Silvite Fina if you don't believe me come and look at the marking on her arm."  
  
Siobhan was still a little shaken. Vyse had just revealed her life secret to two people she barely knew. But she was glad she didn't have to tell them herself.  
  
Fina made her way over to him "Vyse I do believe you" she murmured "but I would like to see it anyway."  
  
Vyse nodded and looked at Siobhan he could see how nervous she was, he stepped up to her and smiled. Siobhan smiled weakly in reply and nodded, allowing Vyse to show Fina her secret marking.  
  
Fina backed away astonished, a hand in front of mouth "It was you!"  
  
"What Fina?" asked Vyse.  
  
"You were the banished child! The child who the elders had forbidden," spoke Fina her voice shook as she spoke her races illicit words.  
  
"Banished?" Vyse looked astonished glancing back and forth at the two Silvite women. "What are you talking about Fina? Why would the Elders banish Siobhan?"  
  
Tears began to stream down Siobhan' face, she bowed her head "It all makes sense," she spoke in a low voice.  
  
Vyse stared at her for a long time not sure what to say to her. He finally decided to move to her side, he took her in his arms and she cried into his chest.  
  
"Vyse, what do you think you're doing?" asked Aika dumb folded.  
  
He did not have time to reply when the entire ship began to shake.  
  
"What the hell!" called Vyse noticing the enemy ship bombarding them. He moved away from Siobhan and ran towards the edge of the ship.  
  
Fina fell to her knees and abruptly felt a cold blast of air pass in front of her face and head in the Siobhan' direction.  
  
The breeze drifted across the ship and surrounded Siobhan' body .She gasped and then began to cry out in pain as her body began to be shrouded in ice.  
  
Upon hearing Siobhan cries Vyse jolted around to see the ice slithering up her body at an alarming pace. Both terror and fear overwhelmed him and he began to dart towards her. "SIOBHAN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Siobhan looked at him terror in her eyes but before she could reply to his calls her body was fortified in 5 inches of ice.  
  
Vyse was too late.  
  
He could see her terrified expression from the outside of the ice. "SIOBHAN!" he yelled again, his voice full of panic as he pounded his fists against the silver colored ice.  
  
There was no reply to his calls. Suddenly the ice began to crack and Vyse halted his beating against it no, please no thought Vyse. The cracks seeped across the entire surface of the ice. All Vyse, Aika and Fina could do was wait and se in horror the inevitable that was soon to happen.  
  
Why thought Vyse as he watched his love fall between the hands of fate is 'this' how it ends Siobhan please don't let it end this way. Vyse looked into her terrified eyes and felt his own fill with tears as he prayed for her to be spared.  
  
To be continued  
  
******* Hope you like d the chap ^-^ sorry it took so long for me to update. I do not own SOA or any of its Characters. Siobhan is my creation and therefore belongs solely to me.  
  
Please read and review. 


	8. I Love You And I'm Sorry

**Chapter 8**

**I love you and I'm sorry**

"Vyse" yelled Siobhan from her impenetrable tomb, but her lips didn't move, neither did her body when she tried to wriggle away. She desperately wanted to cry, but her eyes would not fill. All she could do was stare into the eyes of the man she loved.

Her vision was blocked when a large crack spread across the surface of the ice. Siobhan was terrified; she wanted so desperately to break free. But she couldn't she was held firmly in its icy grasp.

More cracks began to seep into the others and Siobhan knew what was going to happen, all she could see off Vyse body was his feet. She just wished she could mouth a sentence to him before she left him. That was "I love you and I'm sorry."

Then it happened Siobhan felt no pain but as the pieces fell to the floor of the deck, she felt a single of her tears hit the floor as she felt herself disappear into the darkness.

* * *

"NO!" yelled Vyse as he saw the ice break and fall to the floor right in front of his eyes. He fell to his knees and picked up one of the pieces of ice and watched it melt in his hands. The tears streamed down his face "Siobhan."

He looked across the melting ice and saw something glitter in the light.

"Vyse..." spoke Aika softly, looking upon the weeping form of her childhood friend "are you ok?"

Vyse said nothing but lent forward and put his hand into the half-melted ice, and retrieved what was glistening in the ice. "It's... its" Vyse clenched his teeth and through his head in the air, "SIOBHAN" he yelled loudly.

Aika and Fina backed off from him in shock, both of them unused and scared of the way Vyse was acting.

Aika gathered up the courage and slowly began to walk towards Vyse. Her legs were shaking more and more with every step she took. She knelt down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Vyse!" she spoke "What is it?"

Vyse opened his clenched fist and inside it was a small silver moon crystal, "Oh Vyse I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"Your not?" he whispered "you never liked her anyway."

"Vyse... I did like her, except I felt she was taking you away from me and Fina."

"Well she wasn't! you and Fina will always be my best friends. Siobhan was something else to me," he whispered yet again, trying to hold back the tears.

"What was Siobhan to you then Vyse?" she replied unsure of his response.

Vyse got to his feet, tears still streaming down his face, he looked towards Aika with his red eyes and said "She was the girl I've fallen in love with."

"In love with!?" yelled Aika at the top of her voice.

"Aika" spoke Fina trying to keep the conversation under control. "We had best leave Vyse alone for a bit, he just lost a... dear friend of his." Aika decided it was best not to make an argument of this and instead nodded at Fina and the two began to walk either side of Vyse toward the doorway.

Aika was in shock over what Vyse had just told them, she had always hoped that Vyse would fall in love with her, even though Fina had got him first she didn't plan on loosing him.

Then it hit her, had Vyse been in love with Fina at all, she needed to ask. She turned around to face him "I thought you were still in love with Fina."

"Heh... Fina was just a crush," spoke Vyse in a harsh tone not lifting his eyes from the floor of the deck.

Fina stopped in dead in her tracks; the words taking there time to register in her mind. The tears began to fall from her emerald eyes, and she ran to the doorway as quickly as she could, there where so many questions on her mind. _Vyse never actually loved me? He said he did! Why did he lie to me? Why did he kiss me if he didn't love me?_

"That was cruel Vyse" spoke Aika

"You asked" whispered Vyse.

"Hmph" was the only response he got as Aika stormed off the deck to go find Fina.

Vyse was left alone on the deck, the warm breeze providing no company, for the young pirate.

* * *

Vyse opened the door to the captain's quarters and sat down on the bed. It felt so quite and lonely in there now. Memories flooded into his mind_. I'm fed up of cry_ing he though _I won't cry anymore_, _I want to be strong again, for Siobhan. _At that moment he wanted to cry more than ever, just the mention of her name seemed to break his heart. He unsheathed his cutlasses from around his waist and propped them up next to the bedside table. He looked up hoping to see Siobhan's silver moonstone necklace. It wasn't there, Vyse started to panic where had it gone. He began to hunt the room frantically not leaving any corner unsearched. He didn't remember seeing on her that morning, but... then it hit him. He ran straight for the door and headed out on to the deck.

* * *

"Miss Aika, Miss Fina" called Khaz from the bridge.

"Yes Khaz" replied Aika clutching Fina as she cried onto her shoulder.

"Is Captain Vyse there with you at all?" he asked.

"No! That... No he isn't" she replied trying to keep her anger for her friend under control.

"Ok that's alright but do you have any idea where he is? Because we can't find him anywhere" asked the young helmsman.

"WHAT?" yelled both Aika and Fina in unison.

"It seems our captain is missing" he replied, "The ship has almost totally been searched so if we don't find him one of you two will have to take charge. Over and out."

"Vyse is missing!" spoke Fina her voice breaking "What if he jumped of the deck and fell into deep sky Aika.

"Don't be silly Fina; Vyse wouldn't do something like that!" But somehow Aika couldn't help but think he had.

Well hear is the 8th chapter at long last. I'm sorry its short but there isn't much more I can put in this chapter without having to drag the next chapter in and I'd rather leave that where it is. Anyway I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Fina2k


End file.
